Harry Potter and the Gray Mage of Spira
by Gray Messenger
Summary: The Final Battle between Harry, Snape, and Voldemort goes a way none expected. A traitor unleashes a spell hurtling the three to an unknown world. A world that Voldemort is going to claim as his own. A world named Spira. HPxFF10 crossover. Continues 06/09
1. Prologue: Earth's End

-1A/N: I just recently started a story, but have decided that it is not what I was looking for, if I get two more people saying they want me to continue the story, then I will otherwise I'm switching to this one. This is going to be Harry Potter and Final Fantasy X. The only Harry Potter characters that will be seen are Harry, Snape and Voldemort(at least in this one), and I am letting you know now, there will most likely be quite a few sequels. It will probably become at least trilogy, but it might become more than a trilogy as well.

Summary: The Final Battle between Harry, Snape, and Voldemort goes a way none expected. As a traitor unleashes a spell hurtling the three to an unknown world. A world that Voldemort is going to claim as his own. A world named Spira. HPxFF10 crossover.

Harry Potter and the Gray Mage of Spira

Prologue: Earth's End

Part 1: Looking Back

Don't ask me how I arrived here. This place of infinite mystery. I don't know myself, and no one I know can shed any light on it. Earth will be destroyed, at least that is what I think. The influx of power from the unknown spell did that. This world is strangely worse than my own, and my archenemy doesn't need to gain magic followers; it seems everyone here is capable of using it. He can easily take over this world, the people are not as skilled as back home…

Home. I'll never return there even if I could. There's no one left alive from the Second War, they all were slaughtered fighting for freedom. All sides had terrible loses, and one I still don't what side he's on. I've made quite a few friends, they'll never replace the ones I've lost though. One of them though, I believe I've fallen in love with. I never was able to have a relationship back home, and the one person I wanted to have one with was killed for being associated with me. It's different here, here they actually know to fight back.

I hear the others calling me over. This journey is sad, in more ways than one. It doesn't matter I will help them. Tidus was right. He keeps saying this is his story, and the words ring true in more ways than one. I believe I know what is going to happen to him after all this, I wish there were some way I could help, maybe one day I can. But for the moment not to rip off Tidus, but it is so fitting. I'm the raindrop that starts an avalanche in the mountainside, the breeze that creates a tornado, and so much more. Like Tidus said, this is his story, but since I'm here it's my story as well.

Part 2: An End

Here I am. The great wondrous all powerful boy-who-keeps-on-living. The war has taken a toll on us all, more on others. The death of Albus Dumbledore at the hands of the Potions Master caused a ripple in an ocean. The Second War officially began on his death.

Severus bloody Prince Snape. He was Dumbledore's murderer. The second war only lasted my seventh year, but a year was all it took. Originally there were thought to be only two sides, the Ministry's and Voldemort's, this was proven incorrect within a few months. In total four sides arose, Voldemort and his death eaters, the Ministry and the Order, and then the new coming groups one headed by myself, the other headed by another half-blood.

My group was known as Dumbledore's Army and as a result of the death of Dumbledore Hogwarts became a training ground of sorts. I wasn't there all the time, but my best friends led it when I could not. During that whole year I focused on one task, and one task only the horcruxes. If the horcruxes weren't destroyed Voldemort would keep on living, and no one wanted that. I trained my group in light and dark arts, and thus myself and my group became gray wizards. They were trained to fight death eaters, a former death eater made good training.

The other group was led by what his followers called the Half-Blood-Prince, who only a few knew of his real name. Severus Prince Snape, a fellow Half-Blood. His followers consisted of vampires, werewolves, rogue goblins and elves, and many other dark creatures and races. He and his apprentice Draco Malfoy fought death eaters and Ministry officials alike. Unlike Voldemort whose cause was known, no one knew what the Half-Blood-Prince or his apprentice the Dark Prince were after.

I had fought the two many times, usually getting my arse handed to me whenever I tried to duel Snape, he was good, probably as good if not better than Voldemort. I was surprised when I fought Draco for the first time. I had wondered who the Dark Prince was and was surprised by the discovery. We dueled, to the death. Snape must have trained him, because he was much better than ever before, I got lucky and beat him. I did not kill him however, Helga Hufflepuff's cup prevented me.

This greatly confused me, for although they were against me, the ministry, and Voldemort, they still helped me. It was because of them that I was able to eventually destroy the eighth horcrux. Which in fact ended up being within my mind. My scar is a souvenir of that horcrux.

One by one however my friends fell, and when the Ministry turned against us, everything started going downhill. Out of the seven of us. Hermione was the first to fall, and not because of the killing curse. She had been captured by Voldemort, and what had happened to her had broken her mind, she was as sane as a wood puppet. This was how she was delivered to me and the others. Naked, abused, and mindless. Little to say Ron went crazy and was soon known as the Dark Avenger.

Blaise Zabini was the second to fall. He was a good friend. I didn't know him long, only about a year or so, but he was a great help to our cause. He was our spy amongst the death eaters, he was found out however and his head was delivered to poor Susan. She died next along with Ginny.

The Burrow was attacked on Easter of my seventh year. She was just getting over the loss of Blaise and had been invited by the Weasley's for Easter Holiday. All the Weasley's along with the Bones and Creeveys died that day. Ron was the only one who was not killed as he had been with me and the others. Trying to save Ginny from war, in the end only ended up killing her. Ron split up with us then and went his own way, killing all death eaters and dark creatures alike, I didn't see him again till the final battle.

Many more of my friends and family died, the Dursleys minus Dudley were killed out of pure spite on Voldemort's part, Dudley had been at school at the time. The Battle of Hogsmeade was where Neville lost Luna. Bellatrix Black had killed her, and Neville rightly killed her back. Lucius Malfoy took out Mad-Eye and Tonks, before having his heart torn out by an enraged werewolf. A fitting end in my mind. Of course Peter Pettigrew got Remus with his silver hand in the final battle, I believe he was the only death eater who may have escaped the blood to follow. He disappeared as soon as I arrived, turning into a rat and scampering off, I saw him again though, before the end.

Hogwarts was attacked in full force by Voldemort, and I'm sad to say he succeeded in taking it. The teachers died honorable deaths, it was then I received a surprise.

Draco Malfoy a.k.a. the Dark Prince arrived as we planned the return strike, he and a select few dark creatures then helped take back the castle. We were winning too, before Voldemort decided if he couldn't have Hogwarts no one would, he destroyed it. The battle was then taken into the Forbidden Forest where we had a slight advantage, we eventually returned to the ruins of Hogwarts however. Voldemort had only a very few death eaters left, strange enough, that was all he needed.

Draco Malfoy ended up betraying me, Severus's army had arrived. A massive battle against my forces, ministry forces, death eaters, and the Prince's occurred. It was chaotic, I remember well, more death was caused by friendly fire than anything else. Draco Malfoy took out Neville unawares. Ron appeared then and went berserk. He allies and enemies alike. Draco Malfoy was slain by him. Pettigrew still had yet to reappear it was believed he was dead for deserting. Ron saw the Half-Blood-Prince and with cold fury in his eyes began to duel him.

Over the year I had fully grown into my power, I was on level and equal in strength to Voldemort, and as everyone around us died; we dueled. The duel lasted hours, maybe days, with neither of us giving up, we didn't even notice when a third entered our duel. The winner of the Half-Blood-Prince vs. Dark Avenger entered our duel, I was saddened to discover that it was the slimy git who won. Now the two way duel became a three way, and much harder. This battle lasted twice as long as the first.

We dueled a marvelous dance of spells, charms, curses, and killing curses, if any was hit by something they would continue on like it didn't matter, and indeed it didn't. Eventually a time came when we all paused for a breath, all three of us realized then, that we were the only ones left. The rest had died or retreated, the winner of this battle would determine the ruler of the wizarding world.

After the slight breather we continued the duel. We shot spell after spell, all three of us were tiring, that I knew. So we were all surprised when a fourth figure emerged. It was a semi-short, fat bald man, with two rat-like teeth. Wormtail. I mentally hissed in annoyance.

"Ah Wormtail so good of you to come. Come help me finish off these two here. Then I can continue my take over and you can be second in command." Voldemort said to Wormtail whose true name was Peter Pettigrew. I wondered where he got off to, I was soon to have my answer.

"N-no!" I blinked, and I believe Snape and Voldemort did as well. Who knew the rat had guts to say such a thing?

"What did you say, slave?" Voldemort hissed menacingly. I rolled my eyes. 'Great way to get him to help you Tom.'

"I s-said n-no! No longer! I have here the meanings to get rid of you, all three of you!" Wormtail who was stuttering at the beginning, soon had a power, and should I say it, confident voice.

"What? Impossible!" Voldemort growled, a small trace of uneasiness in his voice. He did not know the full contents of the prophecy.

"So the worm does have guts. I always wondered how you were put into Gryffindor." Snape drawled, not worried in the slightest, at least from what I could see.

"What do you mean Wormtail?" I asked the traitor. He had betrayed all of us at some point in time. What was he up to?

"Silly Boy, I mean that I will get rid of you! All of you! Then I will be in charge, no one will oppose me, and all who do will crumble at my feet!" Wormtail laughed maniacally. I believe all three of us took a step back, none of us had ever seen Wormtail act like this.

"I'm sure." Snape said in another drawl, but he pointed his wand at Wormtail.

"So, you too betray me? If it is death that you seek, I will give it to you! _Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort shot the killing curse at Wormtail. The killing curse shot at him faster than the speed of light, but all he did was raise his left hand and deflect it. His non-silver hand.

"Is that the best you've got! This silver hand you gave me it came in quite useful for killing the werewolf and deflecting curses, but I tweaked it a bit. Just a bit mind you, but in fact the same defense you gave me for my hand is now throughout my whole body! I am immune to magic!" Wormtail said laughing again.

"You!" I cried thinking of Remus. If only I had killed him when I had the chance.

"Impossible, nothing can do such a thing. It should not be able to block the killing curse, nothing can block it. No one alive has been able to live after it has hit them!" Voldemort said in disbelief. I coughed.

"Then how am I still here?" I asked.

"You don't count!" Voldemort snarled angrily at me.

"Hmm. Interesting. You are not as witless as I once believed. Who helped you become so powerful?" Snape asked still in a drawl.

"W-what? I…don't know what you're talking about." Wormtail said frantically.

"You on your own could never accomplish such a thing, therefore someone helped you. It is as simple as that."

"W-what ever do you mean? You honestly believe such a-," He was cut off as Voldemort attempted to kill him, and me. I dodged, Wormtail just absorbed it. "Quit that, m-master." This last was said so pitifully and sarcastically that I didn't see how Voldemort gained enough control not to strangle him with his bare hands.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked. This was becoming rather dull. Wormtail smirked before yelling out.

"This!" He raised his right hand and ropes began bounding the three of us, he could do wandless magic as well. What had happened to him?

"Nice try Worm." Snape said stepping before the spell hit him.

"It doesn't matter, you can't move anyway." Snape moved himself just to prove he could, he growled when he realized he couldn't.

"What did you do?" Snape growled, becoming angry for the first time since the duel.

"I've frozen you all in place so you can hear my plans. Then I'm going to send you someplace so I can be in charge!" He laughed crazily again.

"Why?" Voldemort asked. "Why, and how could you be that stupid?"

"Quiet!" Womrtail yelled after hearing nothing he continued. "Good. Now first off the place I'm sending you similar to the veil, once you go through it, you will be wiped from the minds of everyone except the one who cast the spell. Considering I'm going to be the one casting the spell I will remember. Once your gone, I'm going to use a time turner and turn the time back to right before I leave Hogwarts. I'm going to gain followers and become the next Dark Lord, eventually taking over the world as you failed to do, and I'm going to do so by not killing everyone!"

"Then how are you a Dark Lord if you don't kill?" Snape drawled.

"Simple I will earn the trust of the people, become Minister of Magic(Snape and Harry snorted), and then set my plans in motion, by the millennium I will have gained control of the Wizarding World(Voldemort snorted). But seeing as how none of you will ever exist in the alternate past, I will easily gain control with no opposition. Especially once everyone discovers I'm immune to magic. I will do what you failed to do!" Wormtail said laughing in Voldemort's face before scampering back as the hand broke free of the bonds and tried to grab his neck.

"Now, now former master. Don't go choking your lord." Wormtail chastised Voldemort, in my mind this was a very stupid thing to do.

"I'm going to rip out your heart and eat it!" Voldemort cried in fury.

"Uh. Well I've enjoyed this chat, but I have things to do, people to see, a world to conquer!" Wormtail laughed again, I felt it safe not to comment.

"You're letting us keep our wands?" Snape asked.

"Of course, you may need them wherever you're going." I blinked at the stupidity of that, but stuck made sure I was gripping the wand firmly, Snape and Voldemort were doing the same, they had murder in their eyes, unlike myself. I had nothing left to live for on this planet anyway, maybe wherever the spell sent us would be better. Hopefully Voldemort and Snape would die on the way. I prepared myself for the afterlife, never in my wildest dreams did expect what was to happen. Wormtail then began chanting in an unknown language.

"juet uv hudrehkhacc

Juet uv tyo

juet uv hekrd

juet uv meva

juet uv taydr

juet uv Cbeny'c bmekrd"

Those words they sounded familiar, how I don't know, but they did. The darkness descended upon us, I saw Wormtail apparate with a pop to leave us to our fate. Fate, maybe this was what fate had in store for me. Little did I know this was to be the beginning of a very long journey.

A/N: I know a lot of information containing seventh year that you may or may not think was needed. It was needed, especially if I am to ever do a prequel. As said above this will probably have a sequel or two, most likely more. This is going to be a cross with FF10(X) and Harry Potter, but the sequels may or may not be. I need you to decide. Wormtail may seem out of character(I don't know) and all powerful, but he isn't. For this story he is also not important, for a future sequel it will be. Let me know how it was. Decent? I need people to vote on what place the sequels will be in. Please read and review. E-mail me if you have any comments or concerns, or want to make a suggestion.

(Vote these are some options)

Final Fantasy 10 (this one)

Final Fantasy X-2 (highly probable)

Final Fantasy 8 (undecided)

Lord of the Rings (highly probable, although would be quite long)

Alternate Realities of Harry Potter (probably one or two, any suggestions will be taken in consideration)

Xanth (undecided)

Kingdom Hearts (undecided)

Final Fantasy 9 (undecided)

Final Fantasy 7 (undecided)

Marauders Era AU (undecided)

Artemis Fowl (undecided)

Legend of Zelda (undecided but probable if no one votes)

Wormtail AU HP (decided)

Other (offer suggestions, I will take anything into consideration)


	2. Chapter 1: Deal

-1A/N: As of the moment I write this no reviews. I'm depressed, but will continue on. I still need people to vote or offer suggestions. I believe this story will be about fifty chapters, maybe longer, the details aren't sure yet. It will be at least 100,000 words before it is over. Hope you enjoy this chapter, any questions, comments, or concerns e-mail me at the address on my profile page.

Disclaimer: I forgot last chapter, sorry. I do not own rights to Harry Potter or any of its characters, nor Final Fantasy or any of its. I do not own anything in this story, so don't sue.

Chapter 1: Deal

I awoke after being sucked into the veil. I do have to admit that I was surprised I was not dead. My hand still grasped my wand. Seeing my wand snapped me to attention and as I drew it I looked around for signs of Voldemort or Snape. Seeing none I lowered it.

'Ha maybe they didn't make it.' I thought to myself.

I stood up. First thing I noticed was the ground. It was gravelly and almost purple in color. The second thing I noticed was that my clothes had not come with me. I glanced around hoping no one had seen and saw to girls giggling at me. I blushed crimson. It took a moment for me to come to my senses and transfigure some rocks into clothes. I would make sure I got some at my next opportunity.

Finally having the clothing on; the two girls slightly put out that their sport had dressed, walked up the narrow archway into a big bubbly thing. I looked around for the first time. To say the least I was stunned the buildings were all made of metal and were taller than I had ever seen. Wherever I had ended up was a mechanical master. The big bubbly thing seemed to be shaped like a sphere and from what I could tell, I could here people screaming from within.

I started walking up and almost made it through when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?" A man snarled at me. He was dressed in yellow and purple robes a strange electrical device in his hand. It looked like electricity coming out of a sword.

"Whoa. Hold on. I was just trying to get a look inside!" I said anxiously. The guard obviously didn't believe me.

"Yeah right. What are you wearing? No. Never mind. I don't want to know. Do you have a ticket?" The guard asked menacingly.

"Ticket?"

"What are you some kind of wise guy? You wanna take a trip downtown? Do you or do you not have a Blitzball ticket?" The guard was becoming annoyed from what I could tell.

"Uh, no? What's Blizbull?" I asked.

"Blitzball! You say another word and I'll drag you downtown!" The guard took a step forward brandishing what I assumed to be a weapon.

"…Where am I?" I blurted out, and apparently the guards temper broke.

"That's it! I'm taking you downtown to the Zanarkand Penitentiary. Lets go!" The guard said grabbing me by the scruff of the neck. Big mistake.

"_Stupefy_!" I yelled out jabbing my wand at the guards stomach, he fell to the ground unconscious. I dragged the body to the edge of the bubble thing. I thought about going inside when another guard began patrolling inside. I decided then it wasn't worth it. I heard cheering inside and realized it must be a singer or sport of some type. I stepped out of the blue bubble, and looked around. The streets were pretty much deserted. I squinted my eyes, thank god Neville had found a cure for sight and hearing loss. I no longer needed glasses to see. Squinting even with my improved eye sight, I could see a man jumping from building to building heading towards me, or more precise the bubble.

The man was about thirty, around the age of my godfather, or around the age he was. He fell through the veil and was never seen again, I was told he died, but after discovering I'm not dead, I don't believe this was true. The man looked so serious and was dressed in the strangest outfit I had ever seen, up till then. He was dressed black pants, and black armor? He wore a long red coat and kept his arm in a sling, strapped to his back was a very large and sharp sword. He also wore a belt with a canteen on its side, he wore shades too. I noticed a lot of people running and it wasn't until I looked slightly behind and above him that I realized why.

Behind him bigger than anything I had ever seen. It looked almost whale-like except it had legs and fins, it looked like a hybrid between a whale and frog. The creature was gray, black, and from what I could tell slightly purple as well. Water was circling around it, and it seemed to be following the man. I for a moment thought about casting a spell on the guy, but something held me back.

Everything around me stopped at the beast and man came nearer, the people inside, the blue bubbly thing, possibly a stadium started screaming and exiting. As a boy about my age was falling from the sky, everything the pain, chaos, and breathing stopped.

Blinking once or twice I turned around and saw a small child dressed in purple robes; these people seemed to really like the color.

"Who are you?" I said stupidly. First thing that came to my head.

"I am a fayth." The small child said, and then I realized he was slightly transparent.

"Oh." I paused a moment before asking, "What is a fayth."

"I am." I blinked, this was going nowhere.

"So…what do you want?" I mentally hit myself. 'Great Harry, just great, making a total idiot out of yourself in front of a total stranger; a child no less!'

"I am no child. How did you come here?" The fayth said in a child-like voice making it sound puzzled.

"Me? Well a spell cast by an insane idiot. That good enough for you, or should I tell you the whole story?" I said sarcastically, but it was the truth, even though using sarcasm to say it.

"I see." The fayth thought for a moment and an uncomfortable silence followed. "Very well. You will do."

"Do? Do what?"

"Follow the other boy, his name is Tidus. Follow him help him in his quest, it is why you are here. Fate has intervened. It would explain…" He trailed off, while I waited for him to continue. "Will you do this? The planet's future depends on the success of this quest."

'Great. Just bloody great. Once again on a totally different planet I am selected to try and save the future of a planet, bloody brilliant!' I thought in my head, the fayth somehow got through my shields.

"Again? So you have saved a planet before?" The fayth asked sharply reminding me a little of McGonagall.

"Er. I'd rather not say." I said knowing what would happen if I answered.

"I see," the fayth said. "If you help in this quest, I swear to you after it is complete that my brethren and I will do all we can to return you to your home world." My eyes shot up at this, perhaps I would agree to this quest after all.

"Fine, I agree, you get me home after the quest, I'll put my trust in you. But caution, my trust is not easily given. You betray me and you will not like the consequences." I said nodding my head to the fayth, who hesitated a moment.

"Very well, once the quest is over, we will do all we can to return you home, although it may take a while. The quest starts now!" The fayth said and disappeared.

Everything slowly returns to normal, the explosions die down and I dodge a falling piece of metal. I notice how extensive the damage is. Buildings are torn asunder, water is beginning to turn red and oily, with the scent of blood, and the stadium has been totally destroyed. I see the boy who is my assignment out of the corner of my eye.

I run over to see that he is okay, I offer a hand and he takes it. Helping him up I notice that he is dressed in more peculiar garb than the other guy with shades. Tidus is wearing a jumper with a yellow and blue shirt underneath, and a pair of shorts one leg longer than the other. His hair is spiked and he has green eyes, not emerald green like mine, but pale green. He glances at my scar, but probably just thinks it is odd.

"Are you okay Tidus?" I ask before hitting myself at my stupidity. I've never met him before, and he was probably thinking the same thing.

"Yeah. Wait how'd you know my name?" Tidus asks me with suspicion in his eyes. I wrack my brain trying to think of an excuse before blurting out the first thing I could think of.

"Blitzball?" Even I thought it sounded like a question, but apparently Tidus didn't.

"Oh, right." He says laughing. "What's your name, seeing as you already know mine?"

"Harry-Watch out!" I yelled taking out my wand and saying _Wingardium Leviosa. _Tidus watched in amazement as the rock came under my power and I just threw it away.

"Thanks." Tidus said gulping.

"No problem. We should probably get out of here." I say running down the path, and then stopping as Tidus slows down and yells out.

"Auron! What are you doing here?" Tidus exclaims, staring questioningly at the man with the shades.

"I was waiting for you." the man in red wearing shades said. I had finally learned his name, it was Auron. I decided to make sure the guy was safe, so making sure he wasn't looking. I whispered Legilimens and got a sneak peak through the man Auron's mind. Or tried to would be more precise. He shields were stronger than any I had previous encountered including Voldemort and Snape's.

"What are you talking about?" Tidus said confused, I got the impression he became confused a lot.

"Ah, now who is this?" Auron asked looking at me.

"He said his name was Harry." Tidus supplied.

"Harry. An unusual name, for one with unusual powers." He leaned down and whispered in my ear so Tidus could not hear. "The fayth have told me about you Harry, one with unique powers, who will be a valuable asset on this quest. I agree with the fayth, you would be a valuable asset, but don't try to look in my mind again." My jaw dropped. How did he know? No never mind.

"You two coming?" Auron asked spinning on his heel and walking away. Tidus runs after him, I follow at a slower pace, but till close to them. I was still surprised he knew, but put it behind me.

Running down the streets following Tidus and Auron I realize that they are in no better condition than the stadium. The streets are cracked and broken, and pandemonium takes over the minds of all, as they run this way and that, not really knowing where they are going. Suddenly as we are about a fourth of the way down the street time freezes. I'm almost caught up in the freezing as well, but my power interferes with it and I watch as the little fayth guy appears in front of Tidus.

"It begins." The fayth said.

"What?" Tidus says, quite lost at where this conversation is going, also reevaluating what I already knew.

"Don't cry." the fayth says, before time suddenly goes back to normal, the fayth vanishing without a trace.

The time stop ends and I blink before chasing after Tidus as he calls out to Auron.

"What the...Hey! Wait!" Tidus exclaims, catching up to him.

"Hey, not this way!" Tidus says to Auron. Auron just looks at him.

"There is a reason we're heading towards that large creature, right?" I asked having a feeling that it had something to do with my quest.

"Look." Tidus glances upwards to the creature where the floating balls of water are diverging. Gasping he turns back to Auron.

"Um, what is that thing?" I asked. I could feel the power radiating from it, the power was neither good nor evil, just was.

"We called it Sin."

"Sin?" Tidus and I said at the same time. Suddenly another explosion is heard and a large tentacle like creature slams into a building. The tentacle seems to sit there before waving around and having flying blue almost scale-like pods come at us. The pods slam into the ground in front of us opening up to show small blue bug-like creatures with wings.

"What the bloody hell are those?" I ask reverting to the language Ron used to use.

"Sinscales." Auron replied, watching in amusement as a large number of the creatures circle Tidus as he tries to hit them back. Auron pulls a sword out from where his sword was kept, I notice that there is one other sword, this one is slightly chipped. Auron notices me looking at it. "Rune Sword, broke many ages ago, I found it in my travels." He then turns to Tidus.

"Take it." He says to him holding out the red sword. Tidus takes it and does fine for a moment before having it fall to the ground, he apparently did not realize how heavy it was.

"A gift from Jecht." Auron said. I was lost as I didn't know who or what Jecht was.

"My old man?" Tidus says, apparently stunned. I of course do not know why. He runs forward swiping at a few of the sinscales. The sinscales back off seeing the sharp weapon.

"I hope you know how to use it." Auron says to Tidus before turning to me. "I do not have a sword for you, sit back and watch."

Apparently this Auron thought that they would let me sit back and do nothing. I had two ways I could deal with the sinscales, I decided to use the easier way first. I take out my wand and Auron raises an eyebrow.

"A stick?" He asks.

"Not just a stick watch." I say turning the stick at an incoming sinscale. "_Stupefy!_" I yell this and to my astonishment the sinscale vanishes in a burst of fireflies.

"I won't doubt you again." Auron says decapitating a sinscale that got too close.

"But that wasn't supposed to happen. It was just supposed to knock it out. Not kill it!" I exclaimed aghast, the guard I stunned, it might now be dead. Auron seeing my shock tried to lessen it.

"Perhaps it is just the sinscales, they are among the weakest of the fiends, but they do swarm-Watch out!" He cried slicing a sinscale in half. Tidus also breathes a sigh of relief, Auron had killed one sneaking up behind him.

"_Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!"_ I yelled three times the three sinscales in front of us bursting into fireflies, there was probably a correct name for them, but now was not a good time for me to ask.

"These ones don't matter! We cut through!" Auron says running ahead through the gap decapitating one or two sinscales in the way. Tidus and I follow.

I growled angrily kicking out at a sinscale that got in my way, it squealed and fell over the side of the street, into the dark fiery water below. A terrible noise was then heard, a noise of a creature capturing prey. It seems as if Auron had just arrived in front of another, or possibly the same tentacle from before. It was now in middle of the street, blocking our passage. It was surrounded by three smaller sinscales. Tidus stares at the large creature and I look to see if it has a weakness. Auron smirks.

"The tentacle is known as a Sinspawn. Stand back. I'll handle this." he says, before he thrusts his left hand forward, pulling his sword back as he does so. Jg high into the air, he spins his sword around, before falling back down and planting it into the ground. Explosions erupt over each of the scales, and the tentacle creature instantly killing the three scales, and wounding the tentacle.

"That was Dragon Fang." He says pulling the sword from the ground. The Sinspawn takes the time to retaliate.

The area goes dark, before a blast of purple and black shoot out creating an orb hitting the three of us. It hurt. It felt like someone expanded you to three times the normal expansion and thing crushed you as hard and small as possible. It felt like someone grasping your heart and squeezing it, while still being within your body. It was almost as painful as the Cruciatus curse, but not quite as painful. It hurt a lot. It left us hunched over for a minute or so, luckily it apparently took time to recharge its attack. I looked at Tidus and noticed he was looking pretty ticked. He clenched his fists and then recklessly charges the Sinspawn, doing a series of acrobatic moves before slamming the sword down on it. It screeches in pain, but doesn't appear to be dead yet. I had no idea what those moves were called, but they were amazing. I decided I had had enough with magic, the stunning spells only seemed to heal it. I took my wand and mumbled _gladius_. Instantly my wand began to change. First a handle began to form a brilliant with rubies the size of eggs, and then a large silver blade appeared above, the name Godric Gryffindor appearing in flaming red letters just below the hilt. Tidus watched in amazement, and Auron's eyebrows raised again questioningly. I looked at them and said.

"Magic." I then swung in making as if to cut the creature in half, all three of us were surprised when it did just that. One half flopped to the left, the other to the right before exploding a in a flash of light causing us to shield our eyes. After this Auron once again runs ahead. Tidus and I following.

"How many more times, is he just going to leave us?" I ask becoming annoyed with the older man.

"Don't know." Tidus says shrugging before following the warrior. As we run Tidus happens to glance at a billboard showing a picture of a man. Tidus seems to glare at it.

"What are you laughing at, old man?" he says making me look at him. So that was his old man, I didn't know. He must have had something against him, the way his voice growled out the words. He turned to Auron as we caught up. "Auron! Let's get out of here!"

"We're expected." he replies before setting off in a run again.

"Huh? Give me a break!" Tidus says before running after him again. I followed smirking.

Suddenly without warning we are completely surrounded by hundreds of the scales. I hear myself growl in annoyance before taking out three with my sword, only to step back as ten new ones take their place. Tidus took out two, and Auron had taken out a good four. He looks to see if a plan is out, he and I think of the same thing at once.

"Knock down the crane!" I yell.

"That-knock it down!" Auron yells pointing to the same crane. The crane or whatever type of machinery it may be is halfway off the edge. Tidus nods and begins swiping it with his sword while Auron and I hold off the scales. We get back to back and begin fighting them off. Auron does pretty well, until one sneaks up on him and shoots him with needle like items. I find out for myself just how much they really hurt as one spikes me in the arse. Growling I decapitate the sinscale who spiked me. After quite a bit of time, and with many bruises Tidus eventually manages to cut through the chain and we all watch; sinscales included, as the machinery falls below.

"Wahoo! Got it!" Tidus yells.

Now the good news is this took care of the remaining sinscales. The bad news is that the street we were on began to collapse. The entire bridge began collapsing around us. So we ran(again) for our lives down the bridge, which is collapsing right behind us. Auron jumps over first and I running a little faster, with people trying to kill you, you learn how to run well, Tidus is the last one who jumps. Tidus however isn't as lucky as a piece of the falling bridge falls and creates an explosion sending Tidus to make a desperate leap to where we are. He barely makes it too. He just manages to catch a piece of road that as the moment is pointing diagonally upwards.

"Auron! Auron!" Tidus yells desperately as I glance at Auron to see what to do. The monk turns around and stares strait up, which of course causes myself and Tidus to do the same. Above us seems to be a great whirlpool sucking up everything nearby.

"You are sure?" Auron asks what I'm almost positive is Sin, before looking back down at Tidus. "This is it." he says, grabbing him by his shirt collar. "This is your story. It all begins here." he says, right before he and I are sucked into the whirlpool. Tidus follows a moment after, screaming the whole way. And so it begins...

A/N: The first chapter is now complete, I hope you enjoyed. Remember I still need people to vote, or give possible ideas. Please take the time to read and review. I'd like to know your opinion.

Decided

FF10(X)

FFX-2

Wormtail AU HP (decided)

Highly probable

Lord of the rings

Legend of Zelda

FF8

Probable

Alternate Realities of Harry Potter (probably one or two, any suggestions will be taken in consideration)

Undecided

Other (offer suggestions, I will take anything into consideration)

Xanth (undecided)

Kingdom Hearts (undecided)

Final Fantasy 9 (undecided)

Final Fantasy 7 (undecided)

Marauders Era AU (undecided)

Artemis Fowl (undecided)


	3. Chapter 2: Water Tower

A/N: I'm so happy I got three reviews, a little small, but no matter. I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review, and a big applause to XyBulmaXy, ZWngDragon, and Never Odd Or eveN for being my first three reviewers. In response to the question I was planning on Harry pairing up with Rikku, but that may change, not sure yet, let me know, keep in mind other crossovers. Glad you like the idea of everything, but remember I would like people to vote. They are down at the bottom of each chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Look to chapter 2 for full disclaimer.

Chapter 2: Water Tower

I don't remember what actually happened. One moment I'm spinning through something like a giant whirlpool in the air, and the next I'm lying on my stomach in another strange place. It hit me again that I was alone, alone in an unknown world.

Looking around I notice that I seem to be near some large stone structure. The stone structure did not look like it was inhabited by any living creature. It is quite a ways away, and I'm surrounded by water on all sides, except for small rock I happened to fall on. Coincidence? Not likely.

I look down at myself and then look around again. It seems the travel by sin has once again rid me of any clothing. It was due to change soon anyway. If I don't redo the transfiguration spell, it will automatically disappear and turn back to whatever material I used to create the item with. It was a pain, and had already caught me in at least one embarrassing situation. I really needed to get some real clothes. Quickly I pick up a few rocks and transfigure them into shoes, socks, shorts, boxers, and a t-shirt. After putting them on, I notice quite a few structures in all directions.

As I make up my mind to make my way over to a smaller structure to the east with stairs leading upwards, I notice that I am not the only person on the stone. Tidus is lying unconscious next to me, I try to shoo a red bird that had landed to watch us. Normally a bird would be no problem, but with the many animagus forms, it was better safe than sorry.

I wait awhile taking in my surroundings. The water seems calm, and there are not too many fish swimming around below. Just small minnow like fish, nothing to cause any alarm. I do admit I was slightly worried by the fact that there were no larger fish around to eat the minnows. It bold ill feelings. Tidus groaned beside me.

"Hey, wake up." I said softly, Tidus shuffled once, and it took me a moment to realize he was sleeping. Rolling my eyes, at this behavior that reminds me uncannily like Ron, I give him a shake.

"W-what?" Tidus moans.

"Get up!" I watch as Tidus responds to my words and instantly shoots up, before falling back down holding his head.

"Oh." He says again shaking his head. He looks around, blinks once, twice, then turns to me. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea." I pause before asking. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Who are you again?" Tidus asks me, apparently having forgot my name, I probably would have forgot his as well, if I had not had such a good mind.

"Harry. Harry Potter. Leader of Dumbledore's Army. Gray wizard extraordinaire. Delighted to meet you Tidus." I say seeing if he recognizes any of the names I mentioned in. To my surprise he does know one.

"Wizard? Isn't that another name for a male Mage?" he asks me, and I blink in confusion. "You know, Sorcerers are called Mages, another name for these are wizards. Sorceresses or witches are called Mages as well. The other terms are used the least often."

"Oh." I say surprised. I didn't think Tidus knew of wizards and witches, or, excuse me, mages.

"I've heard of many types of Mages, Blue, Red, Yellow, Black, White, but never have I heard of a gray mage. Mages were rare in Zanarkand, only a total of twelve for the whole city, one of each color I believe. Gray though I have never heard. I was just curious also what is Dumbbelldoor's Army? Is it named after a country?" Tidus asked me, terribly misspelling Dumbledore. I almost laughed at the mispronunciation, of my former Headmaster.

"It's nothing. It does not matter. I believe we should begin looking for shelter soon." I abruptly changed the subject, I did not know enough to explain, and even if I did, I was in a whole different place, so the most I could do was confuse him.

"Shelter? I know it's cold, but why do we need to get shelter?" Tidus asked me curious.

"Because of the cold, and the storm that is heading this way." I said in the beginning stages of annoyance. Tidus stands up suddenly.

"Anybody there? Auron! Heeey!" he yells, getting no response, except the calm moving of the water nearby, the minnows scatter, and the big red bird flies off towards the towers peak, where a bunch of the same birds are flying around. For a moment I'm tempted to fly up there myself. I point at it and Tidus follows me into the water, heading towards the stone tower.

_I don't understand. What is this quest I'm supposed to accomplish? The fayth said I had to complete it in order for them to return me home. But what is it? I do hope Snape or Voldemort did not arrive here, so far I haven't seen them, maybe I can hope for the best._

My thoughts were interrupted by Tidus yelling out to me. It ends up I was about to swim right into a wall, barely managing, I turn away from it. I turn to Tidus who has now taken the lead and begin following him.

I follow for a little bit longer, until we reach a ruined structure, that, thank goodness is large enough we can begin walking on. I step up onto it and immediately fall back in the water. It was freezing, I could see Tidus shivering as well. Moss and mold dotted the surface of the ruins, and many pieces of the stone were chipped and cracked, sometimes whole gaps were missing. I take a moment to admire the surroundings, even if it was beautiful in a creepy sort of way, before following Tidus up one of the three stone walkways.

Tidus walks for a minute or two, before stopping in middle of the path to get a look around. I looked down at the peaceful water below us, and for a moment, I almost felt at peace, forgetting about the war, and all who I had lost. A moment.

The path suddenly fell from under us and Tidus and I were thrown into the freezing waters below. I became worried right after touching the water, something was not right. Tidus however doesn't seem to realize the danger we're in, and starts to swim back to the structure. It happens so fast, if I would have blinked I would probably be dead; Tidus almost was.

The water starts turning at remarkable speeds, and I can almost hear the music from the muggle movie Jaws. Something is approaching us, and quickly taking my sword out, I hold it in front of me. Tidus doesn't seem to realize what's happening, but when he sees me pull out my sword, he does the same. The sword seems to move slower in the water, probably due to the density, but Gryffindor's sword is still quite fast. This was to be my first time swimming and fighting in water. Tidus draws his own blade having the same difficulty I had, before raise it above his head as if to taunt whatever was out there; it saved his life.

The creature, or creatures choose that moment to show themselves, and as one of them leaped at Tidus head and was speared by accident, I caught the first glimpse of the creatures. There seemed to be three others not including the one Tidus had accidentally speared. They looked like some sort of mutant piranhas only with legs and much, much bigger. It was easily the size of myself and what I assumed was the leader was at least as tall as Tidus. The fish then decided to surround us.

Tidus looked at his sword in surprise and gulped, removing the carcass of the piranha-like creature it burst into a bunch of fireflies. He blinked and then motioned for me to head over to him.

"Okay, you get the one behind us, and I'll get the one in front, the third is anyone's game." I say to Tidus rushing the piranha creature, I would not learn until much later what the names actually were.

I swim at the first creature and swipe my sword at its belly, to my astonishment I miss. The fish are extremely fast in the water, and I barely dodge an attack from the third one. I see Tidus having some problems as well, although he only has one to fight.

I continued to keep on missing my target and eventually I decided I had had enough. The sword just wasn't cutting it(no pun intended). I wasn't able to keep up with them, especially with needing to keep my head above water, it was then I got the idea. What if I could fight them on their own turf? I quickly cast a spell on myself, and began to sink.

Now if I would have paid attention I would have realized Tidus was panicking above, thinking I had drowned. The spell I had cast upon myself was the bubble-head charm, and I quickly gulped in a burst of air, and changed my wand back to the sword.

I quickly swam, unhindered by lack of air and struck the bottom belly of the first of the beasts, it spilled blood before bursting into the fireflies. I just barely dodged the other creature. The creatures were quite easy to kill, if you could catch them.

I noticed Tidus lying facedown in the water, lifeless. He looked dead. I quickly swam back above the surface towards him, I did not realize what ingenious plan Tidus had come up with.

As I was heading towards him, his adversary was also heading towards, a look of hunger in its eyes, it swam. Fast. Faster. And faster still, towards the floating slab of meat, that was once Tidus. Both the fish and I received a surprise, the fish a nastier one than me.

Just as it was within three or so feet of Tidus, Tidus alive and well, took his sword and rammed it into the jaw of the other beast, more blood spilling before disappearing.

"Tidus! Are you okay?" I asked worried, a bit surprised as well.

"Yeah! No problem!" He called out swimming over to me.

"I thought you were dead! How'd you do that?" I asked him, he merely looked at me and shrugged.

"Beats me, I'm good at strategizing, always have been. Blitzball is also played underwater, so we've learned to hold our breaths for a long time, I think my record was twenty-three hours."

_It was then I realized just how much like Ron, Tidus was. Ron who had become an avenger, a berserker, and a threat to the dark. Ron who like Tidus did not act too smart, but when it counted could come up with the greatest plans. He was just like him, just like Ron who was my best friend, greatest ally, and my brother. I was already beginning to understand how much this my world and this one had in common_.

"Hey snap out of it!" Tidus yelled at me, and I barely dodged the last fish. A rumbling noise catches our attention and the piranha begins to cower in fear, eyes darting this way and that. I notice the blood in the water and can't help but worry about other predators. I remember back home, that the ocean was home to some of the greatest predators to ever live, sharks. Sharks were a carnivorous fish that has a long body, two dorsal fins, sharp teeth, a cartilaginous skeleton, and thick, rough skin. With pale eyes that could frighten the greatest of men, I remember the one time I had to face a shark. The shark I had faced was a great white, a few death eaters had seen it their duty to take me and my friends to the zoo, for a school holiday. We were put against many creatures, most of them dangerous, the death eaters had set it up, just for us, with the most greatest creatures to ever live. I remember when my bloody body was thrown into the aquarium that held the great beast, it came to me on instinct, it could taste the blood, the death eaters had been starving it, and I was the first prey it had seen for a long time. The blood in the water reminded me of this, and I hoped that I would not have to face yet another of the great beasts.

Snapping out of my thoughts I notice a shadow nearing closer, the rumbling getting louder, I curse before turning my sword back into a wand and casting the bubble-head charm on Tidus. I had a feeling we would have to swim out of there in a hurry, I was right.

A gigantic fish suddenly shoots out and crunches the smaller and soon dead piranha fish, more blood spilling. It takes one bite and it is no more, it then turns it greedy fish-like eyes towards us. I wince internally remembering the zoo incident. Remembering as the terrified students had looked at the white shark. There were three in the pool with me, I and the student nearest to me were lucky. The other two were not. The first student had been flailing in panic, and I guess that is what caused the shark to attack her first. It had swam around her once, twice, and on the third circle it had sped in and swum under her, biting her in half. Guts and innards, and lots of blood had been spread, the shark ate the first half, the legs to the waist, and swallowed before turning and swallowing the other half, I still remember the pleading look she gave me the pain she was in, her last scream as she was swallowed alive by the great beast. The other student had tried to fight back, causing him more pain than the girl. The boy had tried to blind the shark, and if he had had a wand, it probably would have worked, but as it was, he only he had his hands, and it did not do enough. The shark had bit him in the stomach, before swimming by and as the boy in much pain had broken free of his bonds and began to swim it then tore off a leg, an arm, and then the head, followed by the body. It was easily one of the worst torture devices the death eaters and Voldemort had decided to give me. The other boy nearer to me, made it out of that scrape with only the loss of an arm and a large mark across his back. Seeing this creature made me remember it, and although it was not fully a shark, I knew it was within the same family.

It was green, with a huge maw, filled with tiny sharp teeth, and was just as ruthless as the starving white shark. Tidus looks at it and me worriedly before swimming in to slice it across the right flank. As I knew, the sword left a mere scratch on the creature and it counterattacked by ramming into Tidus, knocking the breathe out of him. I breathed a sigh of relief. The shark was playing with his food making sure it was dead before indigestion, like the white did for me and the other boy, it had given us time to escape and come up with a plan.

The shark-like creature begins to swim back and I turn my wand back into a sword and move out of the way, Tidus is hit again. He looks like he is close to losing conscious. I hold out my sword as the shark-creature comes back and feel it scrape across it, I'm surprised to see a little more damage on it that when Tidus did so. I realized it must be the sword so I struck again, Tidus was just starting to come around. The creature bellows whether in pain, or in annoyance I don't know. Tidus and I look at each other and wordlessly decide to make a hasty retreat. We quickly begin swimming the other way, making as many zigzags as we can while looking for someplace to escape the great beast. Tidus diverges from me and I quickly spin around and begin to follow, I realize why.

There only a little bit away is a small opening, possibly a cavern, or entrance to the castle. Looking around while fleeing easily just saved our lives. We quickly swim towards it, the shark although having a head-start on it, quickly beginning to catch up.

The jaws open wide, wider than I ever thought possible and begin to suck in the things around it, attempting to swallow us whole. I realize then that it was just playing with us and the piranha, it could have easily swallowed us whole, but liked to tear flesh. I felt sick. We are both almost completely in the shark's jaws when it suddenly makes a noise and shuts its jaw as it crashes into the wall, the force, then pushes us into the passage and to safety.

I notice just before passing out that our entrance into the cave is blocked off as piles of rocks and debris fall from the resound noise made by the shark-creature.

The first thing I realize as I wake up, is that it is extremely cold in the ruins, the second is that my transfiguration has once again worn off, I grumble angrily, thanking whatever powers that be, that no one actually lived in the ruins. I quickly re-transfigure the rocks into clothing and begin looking around.

Tidus is unconscious and realizing what dangers could happen if he is left asleep to long in the cold, I quickly wake him up.

The moment he's up he begins shivering uncontrollably. I hear him mumbles something to himself.

"Cold...need fire..." he says. He then stands up and begin looking around I watch him go perplexed. First he enters a door and discovers something inside and whoops for joy, he then heads upstairs in search of something.

I shake my head and look to the place a fireplace once was before deciding, Tidus was right. It was cold. Muttering _Incedio_ I begin warming myself up at the fire I had just made.

A few minutes later I hear another whoop of joy as Tidus descends the stairs with a stone and a bunch of weeds in his hand. He stops though and a look of astonishment crosses his face, when he sees me warming up by the fire.

"What? How? When.." I stare at him confused. "You know fire magic?"

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies." I answer with a grin. "Like Auron said I have unusual powers."

"You could have told me! I've spent…a long time looking for flint and wood. Yet here you are warming yourself up nicely by a fire. I hope your happy, I almost froze to death up there!" Tidus exclaimed pointing above him. I looked up and swore one of the shadows moved, I blinked, but it was gone. Probably just my imagination.

Tidus suddenly falls over on his back and I look at him worriedly until I hear three words. Three words I did not need to hear.

"I need food."

'Thanks a lot Tidus.' I think silently, I could conjure something, but as I'm not sure what kind of food is available in this place, I don't want to risk it. I glare at the other teen as my stomach growls.

Tidus seems to zone out on me, and is staring into space, curious I decide to take a peak at his mind. He is part of my quest after all, and knowing about him would help me. The minding reading does not work as it's supposed to however and soon I'm seeing the same dream as he is.

Flashback)

"What do you want?" Tidus says, staring at Auron, who stands in front of him.

"It was a bad call. Your team lost because of you." Auron replies, a disappointed tone to his voice.

"You came to say THAT!" Tidus says, shocked.

Auron doesn't reply, instead silence overtakes the area for a moment, before Auron speaks again.

"It's been...ten years. I thought you'd be crying."

Tidus stares for a moment, before replying.

"Who, me?"

The fayth suddenly appears then, deciding to add his own input to the conversation.

"You cried."

(End Flashback)

I quickly escape Tidus's mind and look back at the teen, he is still zoned out. The dream makes me remember my own bad calls in life. I quickly shake my head, not wanting to remember, some things are best left alone and unwanted.

I stare at the fire and notice it starting to go out, I quickly pull out my wand and begin to say the spell again when lightning flashes waking Tidus up, and making me see what is on the wall looking down upon us. I glare at it and remain unmoving, turning my wand into a sword quickly, and out of the sight of the creature. Tidus doesn't notice the creature, he's more worried about the fire.

"Hey, wait! Wait! Don't go out on me! Just hold on. I'll get more wood!" Tidus says beginning to stand up, another flash of lightning illuminates the thing and I grab Tidus and turn him towards the creature. The creature realizing that its been discovered clicks angrily.

The clicking creature is purple and blue and looks like a cross between a giant praying mantis and a lizard. It has a long sharp tail which is probably used as balance and could be used as a weapon as well. It begins running around the pillars. In a circle, it takes me only a moment to realize that we are trapped, trapped between a praying mantis creature that has caught its prey.

It continues to run circles, getting closer and closer to the ground before springing off the wall at Tidus, I quickly push him aside and hiss in pain as one of the claws scrapes my leg.

The creature jumps away from me as my blade hits one of its legs. It hisses and jumps at me again, I dodge and watch as Tidus gives a nice cut to the underside of the creature. The creature swipes at him and manages to scrape his arm, but he is not in pain, and lashes again, this time missing. I run, ignoring the pain in my leg, and swipe at a leg, I shear it clean off. The creature jumps back again and hisses in pain. Enraged the creature tries to pounce at me, and my training in the war comes in handy as I roll away. It screeches and heads towards me again. I quickly get up and block the sharp tail that tried to pierce me, I turn and hear Tidus gasp in pain. One of the creatures sharp forelegs has gone through his leg, he drops to the ground in pain. In response I take my sword and shear off another leg, the leg that had been previous in Tidus's leg.

I glare at the creature, the creature glares at me. We stare at each other a long time, neither willing to back down. I call to Tidus who is on the floor, weakly trying to stand up.

"Are you okay?" I ask knowing it must hurt terribly. I wish I could heal him, but that is impossible so long as we are in middle of a battle.

"Yeah, just a small scratch." He says through gritted teeth. "I'll be fine in a moment, distract him."

I blink confused and watch as he takes out a small vial, I realize it is a potion of some type, hopefully a healing one. I nod and turn to the creature. The creature screeches and rushes towards Tidus.

"Oh no you don't." I say swiping my sword managing to cut off a piece of the creatures tail. This seems to hurt it more than losing two legs, and I look astonished that the other legs have grown back. The tail seems to be doing nothing of the sort.

The creature hisses at me and rushes me, I swipe at a leg, a clang sound following, the leg is harder than before, it must be a built in defense mechanism. Realizing this I run around it trying to get at the tail. I get my chance as Tidus fully healed yells out.

"Hey, bird-food, come here, I owe you something!" Tidus yells, and the creature turns towards him giving me a chance to swipe the tail, the tail is sliced completely through and the creature moans in pain, jumping away from us. I walk over to Tidus. Tidus and I stare at the creature, the creature stares back before a resounding explosion is soon heard.

A deafening roar is heard, and a small green object is seen being thrown at the creature, I realize what it is immediately.

"Grenade!" I yell grabbing Tidus and flying forward on the ground. The grenade hit's the creature and is growls in pain, green blood oozing from numerous wounds. The explosion wasn't as big as I thought it would be and I stand up pulling Tidus to his feet as well.

A girl walks out of the now destroyed door followed by a bunch of men with a strange muggle type gun. The girl is dressed in a supposedly very tight bodysuit and goggles. The men raise their guns forward as if to shoot us, but the girl raises a hand and says something in a unintelligible language and steps up next to us. She looks at us, then the creature, and I can almost imagine her smirking as she pulls out another green object. Pulling the pin out she throws it at the creature and it hits dead on, causing its head to completely sever itself from the body. Before it dissolves in fireflies.

I let out a breath I had not realized I was holding, I watch as Tidus goes up and stares the girl in the face. I walk over and decide to thank her for helping us.

"dryhg oui." I say, then shake my head. That wasn't what I meant to say. "Er. I mean thank you."

The girl and the men stare at me and I shift uncomfortably.

"Whew! That was close." Tidus says breaking the moment of silence. The men and girl snap out of the silence and a man walks up to him. All of a sudden he is grabbed from behind, and Tidus immediately begins struggling. I realize that I am to be next and quickly change my sword back into my wand carefully concealing it in my hand.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Tidus cries, but quickly shuts up as more men surround him, this time pointing guns in his face.

"Fryd ec drec?" one of the men says, turning to another, he also points at me while saying it.

"Y fiend! Eh risyh teckieca!" The man the first was talking to exclaims.

"Oac! Ed ec cu!" A third man cuts in. The third man looks at me and says something else unintelligible.

"Ra cbaygc. Ec ra uha uv ic?"

"Hu. Hu ra ec hud. Y cbo uv Oajuh!" The third man says holding his knife to my throat. He doesn't even notice as my wand is against him and I silently say _stupefy. _To the surprise of all the men and the girl, he drops to the ground unconscious. I grab the person behind me and put my wand to his head.

"Tyr'd dnhiedir li! U nefi byzihm ayo zyoct ryd picuifi. Cid nul ky" I say pointing to Tidus before realizing I hadn't spoken in English again. "Er…I'll release him and revive the one who threatened me, but first you have to let the other go." I was worried. I hoped they didn't think I had killed the one, because things could get ugly very soon.

"Fa gemm ed." One of the men said pointing his gun towards me, I slightly tilt my wand, and say "_Accio." _The gun soon comes flying over to me, and lands on the floor at my feet. The man who had lost the gun looked at me in fear.

The girl then stands in front of the others, who have all pointed their gun at me, and says something in the unintelligible language.

"Fyed! Fryd ev ed ec risyh?"

The man who had lost his gun looks at me and Tidus and spits out.

"Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr!" The girl looks mad and growls at the man.

"E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic ymuhk fedr drec uha." The girl points first at me and then Tidus.

"Y tasuh yht y fiend?" A fourth man says angrily. I notice that he only has one eye, and a scar across it, I name him Scar. The girl looks at the man and says angrily.

"Fa tu hud ghuf dryd!"

"Yc oui lussyht." Scar says and I can't help but feel it was sarcastic. Scar walks out the way they came. The girl shakes her head and walks towards me. I continue to point the wand at my hostages head.

"Don't come any closer!" I say and the figure hesitates, just a moment, before continuing towards him.

The girl leans into my face, our bodies close together and she whispers something in my ear.

"Cunno." That was the last thing I heard before falling into unconsciousness from the hit to my stomach, followed closely by my head. I believe Tidus has received the same treatment but by this time, I'm unconscious and not for the first time in my life.

I have a pretty good tolerance to pain, have ever since the first time the Cruciatus curse was cast upon me, and it became greater when I first cast the curse. Sure it was an unforgivable, but in war, sometimes you have to do unforgivable things. If torturing an enemy resulted in information, sometimes it had to be done. It was one way I had found the location of a horcrux, even if the horcrux had been moved to a different location.

I woke up and realized I was on a ship of some kind, I glance down and breath a sigh of relief as my clothes are still on, the time has not run out yet. I quickly check my pockets for my wand. I suddenly stand up as I realize I don't have my wand. Sure I can do a little wandless magic, but it is nowhere near as powerful if I had my wand. I do a bit of wandless magic giving me another half hour or so before my clothes turn back to rocks, I needed the wand, hopefully I would have it by then.

Wait, ship? I look over the edge and do indeed see water, this of course brings up more unpleasant memories. I shake them away, before they come. I hear the waves and wince as the sound causes pain in my head. I slowly begin breathing and the pain lessens. I don't have my wand, so I can't do much of anything, my weapon is gone.

I look around and notice my surroundings, Tidus lying on the ground unconscious next to me, ocean, ocean and….ocean. Nothing but ocean, Neville would be getting sea sick about this time, he always did hate the sea. No land for miles around, or at least from what I can tell. A moan from Tidus catches my attention and I turn around. Tidus is beginning to stand up, and winces as a glare by one of our captors makes his head hurt. It probably wasn't the glare so it was probably the sound of the waves. The man walks over to him and hits him over the back sending him down.

"Ced, lybdeja." The man growls it looks like number one.

"Hey, that hurts!" Tidus said, falling backwards. The man just stands there, before speaking again in an equally harsh tone, or what I think is a harsh tone, it is kind of hard to tell.

"Hu sujehk, rayn?"

Tidus seems stunned and then nods before saying something stupid.

"Whoa...okay." he says, turning towards me. "They giving you the same treatment?"

"No." I stifle a laugh as the guy hits Tidus again. I have to admit it is quite funny. I look past Tidus and his new friend and see the girl who tricked me, and another tall guy, taller than the girl and with a blonde Mohawk.

"Caynlr res!" The guy with the Mohawk says, Tidus just stares. He then turns to me. "oui ihtancdyht ic nekrd?" I look at him blankly.

"E's cunno E tuh'd cbayg ouin myhkiyka." I say, then shake my head, wrong words again. "I don't understand your language, can you speak English?" The guy with the Mohawk and the girl look at me and then each other. They whisper something to each other so I can't hear. Tidus is trying to have a conversation with Number 1.

"Lyh oui keja sa pylg so fyht?" Once again the gibberish comes out. "I don't know what's wrong, I keep speaking gibberish. Sorry. I asked if I could have my wand back?" The man looks at me and then turns to Tidus, the girl continues to stare at me. It's a bit unnerving.

Caynlr res!" the man shouts again. Realizing he is getting nowhere speaking he begins to make a series of strange motions with his arms. The way he is moving his arms back and forth, I can only think that it has something to do with swimming. Tidus just stares, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Right. Whatever." He says glancing at me.

The man walks up to Tidus, gesturing even more. Tidus just doesn't seem to be getting it.

"Tu oui hud cbayg!" The Mohawk man says shoving Number 1 out of the way. He pulls out a necklace and is now gesturing to it. Tidus seems annoyed, the man also seems annoyed, I'm not sure who will crack first. Tidus or Mohawk Man. If you were in some strange place and couldn't understand the language, you'd be annoyed too. Tidus snaps first.

"I said I don't understand!" he goes about waving his arms in the air near the man, Number 1 points his gun at him apparently seeing the action as a hostile gesture. I notice Scar in the background smirking. I couldn't help but feel anger at him.

"Ehcumahla! Ev drana icavim drao lyh cdyo." Mohawk Man cries before the girl jumps into the conversation.

"Fyed!" The girl yells causing Mohawk Man and Number 1 to stop what they're doing. I notice Scar head inside the ship in disgust. "He said you can stay if you make yourself useful."

Tidus blinks, and I'm almost positive I did too. She can speak English? This was a surprise. Tidus got over the shock first.

"You...you understand me?" he says, right before Number 1smacks him in the back of the head with the gun. "All right, I'll work!" he yells, annoyed at being hit so many times. I shake my head, and begin to walk over to Tidus and the girl, she looks at me.

"Are you going to help too?" She asks me, I nod.

"Yes, can I have my wand back?" I ask, I don't really want to cause problems and make enemies after only being here a little bit.

"Um. Wait a minute, I'll talk to you soon. First I need to teach you two how to use the sphere grid!" The girl says excitedly pulling out a rather interesting device. Out of her pockets she pulls out two rectangular objects, and I raise an eyebrow questioningly. I have no idea what she is talking about. She hands one to each of us and begins to explain.

"This is what is known as a Sphere Grid. A Sphere Grid is a device that almost all Spira citizens own." I now have a name. "A Sphere Grid contains a lot of magic power, it is where the people of Spira draw their magic energy from. Once activated the Sphere Grid will attach itself to your wrist."

"Like a watch?" I asked, both Tidus and the girl looked at me.

"I have no idea what a watch is. Where was I? Oh yes. The Sphere Grid attaches itself to your wrist once activated, and you will be able to continue powering it up for as long you want, each time you want to add to it, you place spheres on top of it and in your mind a diagram of your Sphere Grid will open allowing you to choose what you want to strengthen. All Sphere Grids are different from one another, just like no people are alike. It will begin developing as you fight. Sometimes, when you kill a fiend, they'll drop little spheres that represent different things, these are the spheres that go into the Sphere Grid."

"Fiend?" I ask perplexed.

"You know that monster we fought. That was what is known as a fiend, almost all animals and creatures seen in Spira are fiends. Once a fiend is killed it will dissolve into pyreflies and leave behind items or a sphere."

"Oh." I said surprised, it still did not answer how fiends came to be, but I had enough information.

"Back to the Sphere Grid, the spheres represent different things, examples include Strength, Mana, and some include keys needed to unlock special abilities. When you find one you press the button on the right, right here." She pointed to a little black knob on the device. It also has a built in map and inventory, those are used by pressing the two buttons on the left. The red one is a map, the green one is inventory, and the third is magical items. Back to the black knob once it is clicked place the sphere on the Sphere Grid and a map of the Sphere Grid will appear. You see these four hands? These are used to move on the Sphere Grid. For example, I will ask you both to move up one space."

I did so, and looked at what it was on, agility, for Tidus it was strength.

"Now you see the white button directly above the black? Good. Press it now." The space soon went from a dull grey color to yellow, Tidus went to red. As soon as it happened I felt my body moving faster, all the organs working quicker, and reaction time, speeding up, I think my brain was becoming smarter.

"That, that was amazing!" I said in astonishment. "I feel so much more agile than ever before."

The girl smiled and nodded. "See you're getting it already. And as long as you have it attached to your wrist, you can get the effects from what you've done. Well blonde how are you doing?"

"Great! I feel stronger than before!" Tidus said happily.

"Good, good. Now I need to speak with this one here, the man to your left will help you get ready for the dive."

"Dive?" Tidus asked, but was soon dragged away by Number 1.

"So is this about my wand?" I asked the girl who nodded.

"Among that and other things."

"Other things? Like what?"

"Well first off what is this weapon you call a wand?"

"It is my focus for my magical powers. I need it. It is my only protection in this world.

"In this world? What do you mean by that? Are you saying you're from another world?" She asked me looking at me as if I was crazy. I realized then that I couldn't very well and say the truth, it would be devastating.

"Um. Did I say that? NO. You must have miss heard me, I said whirl, I'm from a different whirl. You know place?" I said hoping she would buy it, thankfully she did.

"Oh, I see. Here's the deal Brother says you can have your wand back-."

"You can tell Brother thank you." I said happy to have my wand with me again.

"You didn't let me finish. Brother said you can have your wand back if you help us with this dive. If you are helpful, then you will get it back after I ask a few more questions. You do anything wrong and you will be sorry."

"So I don't get my wand back unless I help?" I asked preparing to show two things, my trustworthiness and my power.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"No problem." I said raising my hand, my wand came flying strait to my hand from wherever they had locked it away. I caught it effortlessly. The girl stared at me in both surprise and fear. Then it turned into total shock as I handed my obtained to her hand.

"What…how?" She sputtered.

"I'm a wizard, sorcerer, or I believe you call me a mage here. Here you hold onto this, this should show my trustworthiness. I don't really trust Scar." She looked at me questioningly and nodded. She put the wand in her pocket and zipped it tight.

Laughing I smiled at her and turned around. It was then that I collapsed into unconsciousness, someone was happy, and when the certain someone connected to him was happy, it meant that hundreds of others were not.

A/N: There you have it, my longest chapter yet, and trust me it will have longer and shorter chapters in the following years to come. I hope to have this story complete by the end of the year, if not sooner. Already you can see different things, seeing that a lot of this chapter is in al-bhed. I would recommend searching for an al-bhed translator on the web, they are relatively easy to find, this is for translation, but it is not needed (would help). Some of you may wonder why Harry is speaking al-bhed this will be explained later in the story. I hope you enjoyed please read and review. Also don't forget to vote, or add suggestions.

Decided

FF10(X)

FFX-2

Wormtail AU HP (decided)

Prequel (unnamed)

Highly probable

Lord of the rings

Legend of Zelda

FF8

Probable

Alternate Realities of Harry Potter (probably one or two, any suggestions will be taken in consideration)

Undecided

Other (offer suggestions, I will take anything into consideration)

Xanth (undecided)

Kingdom Hearts (undecided)

Final Fantasy 9 (undecided)

Final Fantasy 7 (undecided)

Marauders Era AU (undecided)

Artemis Fowl (undecided)


	4. Chapter 3: Tros

-1A/N: I want to thank my loyal readers and reviewers, thanks for reviewing. I was inspired lately and have another chapter for you, this is very rare so don't expect this a lot. I need to know what pairings you would like, and if Harry/Rikku is okay, if everyone is not okay, I will see about another pairing, but I'd need a suggestion.. Remember vote at the bottom, or add a suggestion to the pile. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review.

Chapter 3: Tros

"My brothers and sisters. My compatriots in the great goal. The goal of defeating Sin. Soon we will have victory, a victory long awaited for. A victory well earned and rewarding. Worry not of the betrayal of Yevon, what we are doing is for the greater good! Soon, one day soon, the creature known as Sin will fall. Fall at our very feet, and once Sin has been defeated we will sing and dance in joy, like never before. Then, then we will go after Yevon, Yevon the false religion, the religion that keeps our very souls in the hands of Sin. Once Yevon and all its followers are destroyed, then we will have peace! Only with the last man woman or child who stands against us is defeated, only then will we have peace." Red eyes glare out at the many in abundance, willing to sell their very souls for the greater good. The part they don't know is it isn't for their greater good, but for his.

"Who among you has the strength and will, the power and majesty, and brawn and brain to lead my army into battle! If there is any among you speak now!" The man clad in black robes, raised a hand into the air and pointed it at the hand that was raised.

"I…I will sir." A female voice spoke from the many at his feet.

"What is your name young one?" The voice was harsh, and demanding. The throng of men and women around him, winced. Since he had arrived no more than ten days ago, he already shown power enough to defeat Sin and Yevon. To bring peace to the people. He asked his followers to call him Lord Voldemort(name meaning flee death). It was one of the times the actual meaning of his name came in handy. The man's real name was not known, but he had what it took to become the leader.

"Lucil Sir." The captain of the chocobo knights raised her hand to her chest and saluted him appropriately. None of the people had hate, pain, and death in their blood, they were there only because of the possibility of bringing peace. The Lord inwardly snarled at the weakness of the fools. Since no one actually had what was needed to become his, he would have to slowly corrupt them.

"Very well Lucil, I name you leader of the ground forces in the upcoming battle against Sin, you will be my left hand for when it is needed. Come up here." The Lord said and gestured upstage. Captain Lucil slowly made her way up, Voldemort looked around the assembled again. "I have found my left hand, is there any willing to become my right hand? Is there any out there who would take the battle to Yevon, who would be the willing spy among the people, who would slowly destroy Yevon from the inside? If there is any among you speak now!"

"I-I volunteer." A woman clad in green raised her petite hand, she was dressed in semi-formal robes and looked cautious. When Voldemort looked into her heart however, he saw loyalty, cunning, and ambition, the perfect abilities needed for a spy.

"Very well, you are a once avid follower of Yevon are you not?" Voldemort asked the woman who nodded.

"Yes, I once would have followed them to the death, but since you've shown the lies of Yevon I offer my services to you. Please accept." She bowed her head quickly, Voldemort felt a smirk appearing.

"Very well, come up here, to be marked!" Voldemort watched as the she slowly came upstage to stand next to Lucil. "We are about to witness the first of the marking, from this day forward all that are marked will be known as Death Eaters, and they will feed on those who cause death! I urge all of you to take the mark sometime or other, but incase there are any Yevon spies, I have put a spell on all of you to make sure, that what is witnessed here today remains unspoken. No longer shall these two be known as their names to any with the mark, from now on they will be known as Fang and Eyes. For they are the Fang and Eyes of the Serpent, and like a serpent they will strike the enemies hard, fast, and deadly. Witness the birth of the first Death Eaters!" Voldemort then took the left arm of Fang and Eyes and took out his stick.

His stick, which he called a wand was his most powerful possession, it gave him most of his powers, it could not be destroyed or taken off his person, a Yevon spy who had tried had met a gruesome and untimely death. He then cast a spell. _Mosmorde!" _

Fang and Eyes screamed in pain, as a mark began appearing the left arms of the two women.. The mark was that of a skull with a serpent slithering in and out of it. Voldemort said it symbolized triumph. Triumph over enemies, they were the snake, and the skull were the enemies. The snake went in and out of the skull because it was triumph over the man. Not more than once did one wonder about the resemblance to Voldemort and the Serpent, but they left it be.

"Fang. Eyes. Go back to the others." He said to his two new followers. "Being marked is painful, I will not try to hide it, but it symbolizes the will to brake free of the corruption of the government, and as long as you have been marked I will know where you are at all times. This way I can watch over you, save you if need be from our enemies. The mark makes us more powerful, and will be the sign that one can trust the other. The mark will hide itself unless alone with another who has been marked. Now I have one last announcement before we can call this meeting adjourned."

A man stepped out of the shadows. He looked much younger than Voldemort, who looked forty or fifty, but was really much, much older. The first thing that was noticeable about him was the spiky blue hair, and the fact that he was not human. His hands were able to become sharp knives, and his eyes were purple/blue and marked him as the newest Maester of Yevon.

"As many of you may know, this is Maester Seymour, whose maestery is known only by a select few, he will lead the attack on Sin. Follow him to the death if need be."

"I am Seymour Guado, new Maester of Yevon. Long had I realized what corruption, the state of Yevon was in. I realized the main fault was Sin, and have dedicated my life to it. To save Spira we must destroy." Seymour Guado looked around smirking.

"I will now leave, I have other ends to turn to, Seymour Guado will carry on the rest. Meeting adjourned." With those final parting words Lord Voldemort turned to leave. He was happy very happy and soon cursed himself for letting the information slip. Someone was in his mind. Only two others were as skilled in the mind arts as him, both of them he was hoping dead.

'_POTTER!" Lord Voldemort screamed in his mind. _

_I realized that I had seen enough, the mind-link was more powerful in this world, in the other it was almost obsolete, since the destruction of the horcruxes. I was angry to learn that Voldemort had already gained followers in this world, and even more angry that he had survived. With a start, I felt someone pull me back, and realized that all I had seen, would soon go into the farthest part of my mind. Voldemort was skilled, he could not totally absolve my memory of this event, but he could send it to the farthest reaches of my mind, a place where I may never find it. I cursed realizing what and advantage he would have on me when we next meet. But then the link was cut and I was returning to the living world._

I awoke to four faces above me. The first two were the girl and Mohawk Man, the other two were Tidus and Scar. Scar upon seeing me awake snarled angrily and headed back inside. I shook my head, I couldn't remember why I passed out.

"Hey you okay?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine./ I'm fine, really!" I say with a grin, waving off my collapse as nothing. I couldn't help, but feel it had something to do with Voldemort, the only question was what.

"You sure? You sure you didn't hit your head or something?" The girl asks.

"Uh. You hit me." I say to her, smirking.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that."

"No problem."

"Hey what's this? Some kind of crane?" Tidus yells from across the ship. He is half standing on some type of machine, I believe he was right when saying crane. This distraction serves its purpose well, braking a tense silence. Number 1, sees Tidus messing with the equipment and growls at him.

"Cdibet puo, kad yfyo vnus drana!" Tidus seems to get the hint, even if he can't understand a word Number 1 says and backs away hands in air.

"All right. All right! You don't have to shout, just don't hit me again!" The girl and I smirk. Before the girl heads over to talk with Mohawk Man. I just sit by and listen. Of course they revert to the language I don't understand, so quickly lose interest. I start looking around the ship.

I make it about half way before Tidus runs over and interrupts whatever the girl and Mohawk Man were saying, and calls me over. I walk over to them, I was getting bored anyways. Once I got my wand back, it would be much more interesting. The girl gives me a small nod as I walk over, she turns back to Tidus and begins to speak.

"We found some ancient ruins, right beneath us! It's not active now, but there should still be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it, and then we should be able to salvage the big prize!" she says excitedly." The only bad thing is that we can only stay under for an hour at the most, after that the suits will stop working.

"No problem. No problem. I can make it so you can have as much time under water as you want. If you would hand me my wand for a minute?" I say and then wondering if they care more about me not using the wand or the ancient ruins.

"Fryd tu oui drehg? Cruimt fa mad res ica ed?" She asks Mohawk Man.

"Ed'c ib du oui cec. Bubc dumt sa du keja oui lrynka uv dra secceuh. Ed''c ouin lymm." Mohawk Man replied.

"veha. E cyo mad res." She responds, before turning to me. "Okay, I have been given charge of the mission, I say if you can help us, do so." She hands me my wand. I quickly cast the bubble-head charm and hand it back.

"There, this charm will allow us to breathe underwater, you don't even need to get into suits if you don't need to. It won't stop from becoming wet however. Keep a hold of my wand I will make it through this without it, I only ask for a weapon to protect myself. Incase more fiends appear."

The girl nods, and hands me a gun. She then explains to me how to use it and I nod, not as strong as my wand, but it will do. I would just have to make sure, not to get surprised again by any outside force. Next time it could mean life or death.

"Okay, let's get to work!" she says, pulling the goggles over her head once more, and walking over to the side of the ship. She then jumps in Tidus follows.

"Roger!" Tidus says, following her over. I shake my head, make sure I have a good grip on the gun, and slip a knife into my robes. Better safe than dead. I then jump in.

Then minute I hit the water I am attacked by small fish fiends. Or maybe just fish, I'm not sure. These fish look exactly like piranhas, gray and green, with large sharp teeth waiting to tear into my flesh. There is only two around me, I fire the gun.

That was a mistake as I would soon realize. The gun only carries so much ammo, and although I did hit the two fish, I was now left with a gun, not fully loaded. The girl came over to me and Tidus followed her.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, never better. How much ammo does this thing carry?" I ask and Tidus cuts a piranha that was sneaking up on him.

It carries two clips of 18 bullets, to switch clips press the button on the side. Then the new clip will load, this takes a minute or so though so make sure you are out of harms way." She said and I nodded, beginning to follow her down to the ruins below.

Tidus followed behind me killing any of the fish that came by, I of course was worried about another shark creature. We were in an ocean after all, and if any of us started breathing we would attract any shark nearby miles away. I began to stare around worriedly, the girl noticed me do so, she swam back to swim with me Tidus was now in front.

"Are you okay? You seem worried. Distracted."

"It's nothing. I'm just worried about sharks. But this gun would be able to take them no problem, and with your grenades and Tidus sword, they'd be fish bait." I say grinning, hiding my own worry.

"Sharks? There are no sharks here, normal or fiend. These waters are home to their own diversity of monsters. The region we're in now is home to one of the seven terrors of the sea. Tros."

"Tros?" I ask curious. I groan at the mention of seven, there is always one more.

"Tros. One of the six great terrors of the sea, it is a fiend with many tentacles and monstrous appetite. Tros is believed to be the fall of many ships, that's why we no longer use such things, to speed travel. Only the island places are able to move from island to island, to mainland, and even they have to risk the wrath of Sin and other fiends. Tros is known for being the cause of shipwrecks, and it is said to haunt the remains of ruins. Sharks are the least of our worries." She said before quickly swimming up to Tidus.

I pause a moment. A greater monster of the sea than a shark, not possible. I hurry to catch up nonetheless. With the bubble-head charm I can see much better than normal, although it does not do much good in the murky water. I get to the ruins and try to make out a shape, but I'm unable.

The girl motions to us to follow and we follow her into an entrance near the ruins. A console is in front of us, and a door beyond it. The girl begins hitting it a few times and it opens under the pressure. We continue to move. Soon we enter an area with a large blue pulsing device sticking cone-like from the top. I realize with a start that whatever we are were in was a vehicle of some type.

"Whoa. If you salvage this, I bet you could get it working in no time. It looks like a mode of transportation of some type. See how the blue cone is simmering, it is not at full power, let's continue on." I say and Tidus looks at me, and the girl nods. We swim through another tunnel, are attacked by a few fish, Tidus whacks them with his sword, and we enter the next chamber.

As soon as it comes in sight, I can tell it is main part of the device. Circular with a small blue globe in the middle. I continue to look at it and just faintly hear what Tidus and the girl are saying.

"Be careful." Tidus said, no longer wearing a goofy grin, but serious.

"I know, I thought I saw something, a moment ago. Guess I was mistaken." she says looking around. I swim over to them, gesturing to the panel I had found.

"Look here, its some kind of control panel." I say excited by my find. Suddenly the water in front of us begins to churn violently, and I can almost feel it warming. Something shoots us back away from the panel.

In our wake is some kind of giant squid, nowhere near as big as I imagined, but it was definitely big. It had long purple tentacles with blue spots attached to a small body/head that was protected by some type of shell. Tros.

"Tros." The girl whispers in awe and fear. You would to if a legend suddenly became real. If a monster from stories and nightmares suddenly began attacking you. Tidus had his sword, the girl had her bag of explosives, and I had the gun. If need be, I would get my wand if we could not beat it any other way.

Tidus swam in and tried striking at the creature only for the girl and I to see him fly back from the power of two of the tentacles.

"Hey you! Distract it!" The girl yells at me. I realize then that I don't know her name, and she does not know mine.

"The name's Harry. Harry Potter!" I cry swimming behind the creature and letting loose a barrage of gunfire. I watch as eight bullets slam into the hard shell of Tros…they do nothing.

"Introductions later, we have a squid to beat!" The girl yells at me taking out a green object. I knew what it was, hopefully Tros would not.

"Hey fish-face!" Tidus yells causing the creatures attention to turn towards him, a grenade explodes in its face.

"Nice distraction Tidus!" I yell at him as he swims in as the smoke shrouds the eyesight of Tros. He takes his sword and slashes across the face, a moan of pain is heard and suddenly Tros is heading towards me. I quickly swim to the side.

Tros is now on the opposite side of the three of us, just sitting. It seems like the creature is meditating, but why would it…

"It's trying to heal itself!" The girl cries.

That's it. Heal. I remember the Japanese Death Eater who all of a sudden stopped in middle of battle and began meditating. I didn't realize what was happening until he was fully healed. I then had to fight him again, again he retreated and healed. Eventually I just had to go in ask for surrender, when no surrender came, I charged at him while he was healing. Not the bravest or most honorable means of battle, but I would never have beaten him anyway. Tros was just like the Death Eater, we would have to take it out like I did the Death Eater. Before I could tell my plan to the others, Tros returned shooting at us like a bullet. I got the wind knocked out of me, and a large gash was on my left arm.

"You two! Attack it! When I say to drop back get as far away as you can!" She yells at us and Tidus and I nod.

I shoot another barrage of gunfire at Tros, causing me to empty the first of my clip. I press the button and the second clip goes in. I stand back as Tidus goes in and slices off one of the tentacles, he in return is hit by three of the remaining tentacles. He comes back and I shoot another small barrage of gunfire, and to my joy managing to hit one eye, causing him to become slightly blind.

"Okay fall back!" The girl yells and Tidus and I quickly swim away as a grenade is thrown at Tros. Tros is hit and another moan of pain is heard, another tentacle falls off, and the face is quite ashy. To my and probably everyone's surprise, Tros strikes back and manages to hit her in the stomach causing her bag of grenades and whatever else to fall on the sea floor. It is quickly covered by sand and lost. I hear her say something that I'm almost positive is an expletive.

"Distract it, I need to recover some grenades, make sure it does not look behind!" The girl yells at us, and both Tidus and I look at each other in confusion. Tros decides then however to move to heal itself. It swims around and just barely manages to miss the girl. I then think of a plan, Tidus however has been thinking the same thing and manages to speak before me.

"Hey, I got an idea. Harry and I will surround Tros while you get your materials for the grenade!"

"Okay!" The girl and I yell back to him. I swim over and take the front, Tidus takes the back. I let out another barrage of gunfire. I notice that only six more bullets are left. A tentacle comes towards me and I dodge. I also happen to notice that Tros can't heal itself while fighting us at the same time.

I watch as Tidus strikes Tros with his sword from behind managing to crack the shell, that had previously protected it. I realized another strike or two would completely destroy it. I got ready to shoot the last of the gunfire, when I noticed the girl directly under it. I stared in amazement, and wondered what she was doing.

"This should work." She muttered taking a piece of tentacle, a scale I believe and slipped it into a smaller pouch than the one she had lost, inside was a foul smelling potion. I realized that it was probably explosive. But where was she going to get fire under water? She swam over to.

"So that is one of your explosives?" I ask.

"Yeah, we can get rid of this thing right here and now, if I could some how light this. Oh. This is so annoying." She said throwing her hands in the air. Tidus is busy keeping Tros occupied, and only needs one more strike with the sword to make the shell fall off.

"I have an idea. It may be a bit risky, but if everything goes right would defiantly kill Tros. I would need my wand back though." I say hesitantly.

"No problem." She takes it out of her dive-suit and hands it to me. I guess she would rather trust me and hope my main problem is Tros not them. I decide to tell her the rest of the plan.

"Okay, now that I have this back, wait for my signal. When I fire the last of my gunfire at Tros that is the signal for you to release the potion. Got it?" I ask.

"But-" She begins I cut her off.

"No time. Just trust me! When I fire the last of my ammo, release it!" I yell her dodging a tentacle heading over to Tidus.

"Yo Tidus, one more strike with the sword, then fall back. Got it?" I ask the blond.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. I've seen what you can do with that stick, if anyone could get us out of this you could." He rushes in and slashes once more against the shell, have the shell falls off, he swims back over to me.

"Okay, here take this, fire when I say." I tell him. I wait until Tross turns completely around facing the girl before yelling "Now!" Tidus releases the rest of the ammo on the creature, causing no damage, but being the signal, the bag flies over head and right as it is close to the face of Tros I release a spell. _Incedio_! A burst of fire is shot out of my wand and causes the water around it to boil, it produces just enough heat that the bag in Tros's face explodes.

A loud explosion slowly follows. Seeing as how the explosion occurred directly in front of Tros, just as its beak was opening, I knew it would be dead when the smoke cleared. The smoke cleared and I was surprised to see it still floating looking quite a whole. Tidus and the girl also looked in shock. But then suddenly it began to dissolve and burst into pyreflies.

"Wahoo! Nice!" Tidus exclaims sheathing his sword.

"Hey whatever works right?" I ask laughing.

"Right!" The girl exclaims also grinning.

It is then I begin to notice the blood in the water around us, the death of Tros had probably just made this water a little less safe. The girl apparently thought the same thing.

"Come on, let's get back to the surface!" She yells and we all follow. The surface sounds mighty good about now.

Back on the ship Tidus and I remove our wetsuits, and the girl removes her goggles. The girl shakes out her blond hair, before heading over to talk to the people on deck.

"Fa vuiht dra airship! Dra naluntc fana nekrd!" I hear one of the people say, this one looks like the one I held hostage. He looks at me and puts his hand in a fist. I don't think he likes me. It takes me a moment, to realize that one of the words he had said was in English. Airship. SO the ruins were really an airship? It made sense.

"Huf, ruf du tnyk ed ib?" Mohawk Man seems to ask.

Mohawk man and the others begin heading inside, I notice Tidus following and get closer to see, what is most likely to be quite enjoyable. I was right, for not even a foot inside, Number 1 appears and pushes him out.

"Oui, uidceta!" Number 1 says turning around and heading inside. Tidus seems more annoyed now than earlier. I smirk.

"Hey, I helped out too, didn't I?" Didn't I?" He screams the last sentence, and watches as the door slams on his face. He grumbles, crosses his arms and walks over to me.

"Sure are friendly to guests aren't they?" I say cheekily. Tidus glares at me before heading over to door, lying down almost in front of it and putting his head against the wall. I shake my head.

"Uhh...hungry..." Tidus groans, and I of course look at him distastefully, once again. The girl took my wand on the way to the ship, so I was wandless again. I would have to get it back as soon as one of them came back out. The spell on my transfigured clothes was almost out again.

Suddenly the door opens and the girl walks out carrying to plates of food, she kicks Tidus in the shoulder and sets the food down in front of him. Seeing the food his eyes bug out and he starts gobbling down food like no tomorrow. Once again Tidus reminds me unmistakably of Ron. I head over to them.

"Whoa! Right on!" Tidus says and I swear it almost sounds like a surfer accent. He begins to scarf down food and she leaves him like that. She walks over to me and hands me a plate.

"dryhgc." I say before shaking my head and fixing myself. "Thanks. I don't know why I keep spouting gibberish, hope I didn't offend you?" I ask meekly. I remember one particularly rude fellow, Goef Newby, he wasn't a Death Eater, but he would have made a great one.

A moment of silence passes and I begin to feel quite cold. A cricket could probably chirp and it would cut glass. I notice she's looking at me, a petrified like expression on her face, not moving, but having a slight grin. I wave a hand in her face, and then notice what's wrong. The bloody spell took the time to go out on me. I quickly sit down to save myself from anymore embarrassment and quickly try to cover up. I believe I'm blushing terribly.

"Uh. Er. Can I have my wand back please?" I ask, my voice snapping her out of it.

"Hmm. Yeah, sure." I notice she is still staring at me, but flushes when she catches me looking. I take the wand and begin to stand up, before quickly sitting down, this is defiantly embarrassing.

"Uh, could you please turn around while I get dressed?" I ask her politely. She nods, but doesn't turn around. Great. Just bloody brilliant. Ron would be laughing his arse off, if he could see me now. I always did use to get into these predicaments. Standing up quickly I carefully turn her around, before putting on the clothes transfigured from the rocks. Unfortunately one of the rocks has gone missing, and I have to use a metal button to get socks, the socks turn out a very metallic color. After being fully dressed I look up and notice the girl gone, back by Tidus. Tidus is apparently choking.

"Hey." She exclaims as Tidus takes her canteen and starts drinking all of her water. "It's cause you eat too fast!" She says and I nod agreeing.

"I gotta agree with her on that, I've never seen anyone except Ron eat as fast as you do. It would be quite interesting, to see you two in a race." I say laughing at the thought. The girl looks at me, but quickly looks away blushing. That of course causes me to blush, but I hide it better.

Tidus doesn't seem to notice and stands up and stretches, throwing the canteen at me as he gets up.

"Hey!" She exclaims suddenly. "I never learned your name!"

"I'm Tidus, this able bodied lad, right here is Harry." Tidus says, oblivious.

"It's nice to meet you." I say with a nod. "My full name is Harry James Potter. Gray Mage, neither light nor dark."

"Delighted to meet you Tidus, Mage Harry." The girl said with a giggle.

"Hello there. What is your name?" Tidus asks, I believe he is just now beginning to realize she speaks the same language. I almost snort at the obliviousness. It's right in front of him and yet he does not notice. Another trait similar to Ron.

Rikku." she replies. Tidus' grin gets wider, and he clenches his fists triumphantly.

"Woohoo!" he cries. "You really do understand!" Then his grin disappears for a moment, as he speaks again.

"But why didn't you say so earlier?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest, almost glaring at her. Apparently he is annoyed at his lack of thought.

"I didn't get the chance to!" she says, shaking her finger at Tidus. "Everyone thought _oui and oui _were a fiend!" She points to Tidus and I as she says oui. Tidus gets another confused expression on his face. You have to feel bad for such things happening to him, then again it's happening to me too, and I don't act as confused. Tidus and I then speak at the same time.

"You?"

"Uh...'we'?" Tidus says cocking his head like and owl.

Rikku just stares for a moment at Tidus and then at me, her gaze lingering more so on mine, I feel another blush rising.

"Oh, 'oui' means 'you'." she says, before walking away from Tidus for a moment, a concerned expression on her face. She looks at me again. "You knew?"

"Uh. Well, I don't really know." I say sheepishly, Rikku is now giving me the same concerned expression.

"Who are you guys, anyway?" Tidus asks, personally I don't see any difference, but Tidus maybe sharper in some aspects than me.

"We're Al Bhed! Can't you tell?" She says. Tidus and I glance at each other wondering if the other knows who they are. Apparently we're both clueless.

"Funny. Wait, you're not Al Bhed haters, are you?" She asks rather angrily, turning to us both. Tidus and I blink.

"I don't even know what an Al Bhed is." Tidus says sadly and I nod.

"Yep, same here."

"Where are you from?" She asks Tidus.

"Zanarkand. I'm a blitzball player. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes!" he says with pride, pushing out his chest.

"Uh, I'm from the same. Zanerkan." I say, I know she doesn't believe me, but looks away when I catch her looking at me.

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"Um, you guys hit me." he replies, as Rikku puts her hand behind her head, sheepishly.

"Oh, right...Do you remember anything before that?" she asks eagerly, crossing her arms.

"Well, yea. It all started when I was play..."

I tune out Tidus as he begins to retell the story thus far. I imagine it would make a pretty good book one day by the time it is finished. I watch and listen in silence, and then begin to notice the worry on Rikku's face.

"Did I say something funny?" Tidus says, also seeing the expression on Rikku's face.

"You were near Sin. Don't worry, you'll be better in no time. They say your head gets funny when Sin is near. Maybe you just had some kind of dream?" she replies, looking at Tidus intently. She then turns to me. "You were by him too?"

"Er, yeah. But I know for a fact Sin's toxin isn't effecting me."

"Hm. How do you know that?" Rikku asks me intently. Tidus seems to be listening as well.

"Back where I'm from I was bit by a Basilisk, I was in the process of dying, but was healed from the tears of a Phoenix. Ever since then I'm immune to all poisons, toxins, and serums." I say this calmly and collective. It was actually quite a surprise when I discovered I was immune, I would have been dead numerous times if it weren't for the event in my second year.

"You mean I'm sick?" Tidus cuts in. I may not be effected by the toxin, but Tidus may be, even though I know he is not.

"Because of Sin's toxin, yeah." Rikku says, I'm not sure if she believes me or not.

Tidus frowns. "You sure?"

Rikku puts her hands on her hips. "Yeah, there is no Zanarkand anymore. Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago. So...no one plays blitzball there." She glanced at me, making sure I was still paying attention, all though I'm not quite sure why.

Tidus looks shocked by the sudden knowledge, as he throws his hands up in front of him.

"What do you mean, a thousand years ago? But, I saw Sin attack Zanarkand! You're saying that happened a thousand years ago? No way!" he cries, somewhat mad and startled at the same time. After all learning the place you had lived for 16 to 17 years is no longer there, that it's all a bunch of ruins, no it wasn't possible. I believe these were just a few of the thoughts running through Tidus' mind.

"You said...you play blitzball?" she asks Tidus, who nods. "You know, you should go to Luca. Someone might know who you are, or you might find someone you recognize." Rikku made me worried, that was just the kind of place Voldemort or Snape would love to appear. Great populations ready and ripe for the taking, the gaining of new followers. I would be going to Luca whether Tidus did or not.

"Luca?" Tidus asks interested.

Rikku shakes her head and begins to pace back and forth. It reminds me of…no it hurts too much. She stops pacing, walks behind Tidus and taps him on the shoulder.

"Okay, leave it to me! I'll get you two to Luca, promise!" Tidus looks a little unsure at this, in fact I'm even a little unsure of this, the possibility of facing Snape or Voldemort is this place, I never catch a break. Rikku speaks again. "You'd rather stay here?" Tidus gets a shocked expression, before quickly shaking his head, I however am curious. She seemed to be looking at me when she said it.

"Okay, I'll go tell the others. Wait here." she says, turning to leave, before stopping and turning back around, pointing a finger at Tidus.

"Oh, and one thing. Don't tell anyone you're from Zanarkand, okay? Yevon says it's a holy place. You might upset someone." she says, in a childish tone. She looks at us one more time, before turning around and heading inside the ship.

Tidus just mutters 'okay' under his breath, before turning and leaning on the ship's railing. He seems to be thinking something, for soon after I and half the sea can hear him.

"I can't believe it. A thousand years in the future? No way!" he mutters to himself. I can almost imagine him having a conversation with himself.

"Hey Tidus. It's okay. I know where you're from, I was there momentarily myself. We can see this Zanarkand for our own eyes, until then Luca sounds like as good a place to stop as any." I say trying to reassure him.

Tidus grunts and walks over to the crane, I watch as he angrily tries to kick it. This causes the whole ship to rock, and as the other Al Bhed, Number 1, Scar, Mohawk Man, etc… come on board. Tidus is caught with an expression like that of a small child who has been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The ship begins to shake harder knocking a few Al Bhed down and at least one overboard. I'm pleased to discover it is Scar. Looking out in the ocean, I notice a large moving object heading towards the ship.

"Sin!" Number 1 cries. "Sin es luca!"

"Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!" another Al Bhed yells out.

The top deck of the ship suddenly is thrown into chaos, as the men scramble to get their guns, and organize some useable form of defense. The ship continues to rock and Tidus and I lose our balance as well. Unfortunately we unlike the Al Bhed, are on the side, not in the middle, and we find ourselves hanging off the ship edges(rails). Screaming Tidus lets go and seems to fall into a strange whirlpool like obstacle. Soon after Tidus falls, I begin to fall as well. The whirlpool sucking me in and spitting me back who knows where, soon after everything goes black.

A/N: There you go, the third chapter, I hope it was up to par. I'm not to sure about this chapter, let me know how it was. Another longer than normal chapter. Please read and review, hope you enjoyed. Al Bhed translations can be found on the web, in many places, let me know if you have problems finding one. Please also remember to vote, your opinions matter.

Decided

FF10(X)

FFX-2

Wormtail AU HP (decided)

Prequel (unnamed)

Highly probable

Lord of the rings

Legend of Zelda

FF8

Final Fantasy 9

Probable

Alternate Realities of Harry Potter (probably one or two, any suggestions will be taken in consideration)

Undecided

Other (offer suggestions, I will take anything into consideration)

Xanth (undecided)

Kingdom Hearts (undecided)

Final Fantasy 7 (undecided)

Marauders Era AU (undecided)

Artemis Fowl (undecided)


	5. Chapter 4: Isle of Besaid

-1A/N: Lots of reviews, I'm happy. I tried to reply to most of my reviewers with questions, and for those who I didn't thanks for reviewing. For anyone who is wondering you will see Snape in three to four chapters. I've also added something to vote on, pairings for Harry and Snape, below for more details. Please remember to vote.

Chapter 4: Isle of Besaid

The first thing I notice as I wake up is that my head is face down in the water, the second thing I realize is that I'm not dead. I then realize I had forgotten to take off the bubble-head charm, I remember faintly getting rid of Rikku's, but when I look back, I totally forgot about our own. My inattentiveness just saved our lives.

With my face, face-down in the water I realize that I'm floating I quickly push up and start treading water. Tidus is next to me, face down, bubble-head charm still on. I realize that I should take the charm off, as soon as he is awake. It is slowly draining me of magic, and in this unknown place, that is very dangerous.

Startling me, Tidus wakes up sputtering water, not realizing he can breathe. I quickly take a quick glance at my surroundings, after doing so, I'm greatly annoyed. All around us, except, to the left is water. Water in front, water behind, water to the right…you get the picture. A small hardly noticeable outline of a shape is seen, to my left.

"Rikku!" Tidus suddenly yells startling me for the second time in the last few minutes, I think about hitting him over the head for doing so, but to my luck something else hits him.

Thunk. Well it was a sound similar to that as Tidus wide-eyed and confused was hit in the head by a small blue object, roughly the size of a soccer ball. Tidus quickly grabs hold of his head, and glares at the small blue object. Recognition flashes in his eyes and smiling slightly he picks up the ball, and screams.

"Blitzball!" I look on curiously, so that is a Blitzball?

"Hey! You okay?" A voice yells from the small stretch of land, and I blink, seeing as how it is much closer than before, the waves must have been moving us slowly to shore. Tidus also looks surprised, but that lasts about a minute.

Tidus gets a smile on his face, and I can tell it is not a normal smile, he's up to something. I just don't know what.

"Heey!" He yells at the men on shore, before taking the ball and heading underwater, hopefully he knew I took off the bubble-head charm. I watch amazed as the ball comes flying out of the water, quickly followed by Tidus. As the ball reaches the apex of its flight, Tidus flips upside down and smashes the ball towards the shore with a bicycle kick. The ball goes sailing towards shore at twice or possibly triple the speed it came into Tidus at and the man who yelled at us, just barely gets out of the way. The balls goes up, and over, the man who yelled at us looks in shock and then grins.

"Whoa-ho!" He yells and Tidus and I begin to swim over to him.

I realize then that this would be the first land that we would touch since arriving here, I resist the urge to kiss it. The cave and ruins do not count as land.

Making it to the beach, which is quite larger than what I thought, the man smirks at Tidus as we get out of the water and dry ourselves, I do so using my wand, before converting it to a sword, so no one would notice the stick I carry around. I did not yet know if these people could be trusted.

The man who yelled at us has quite the hair-style, and most likely natural. He has tall(not long) orange hair almost like a crested wave. I smirk slightly. '_I'd have no problems finding him in a crowd._' The man like most that I've met in Spira, is dressed oddly. He's dressed in long yellow slacks, a almost armor padding as a shirt, on his arms are glove-like objects, and he wears sandals. A pack at his feet tells me that he really likes the sport Blitzball, as it is filed with different types of blitzballs.

As Tidus and I approach the group I notice two of them turning around and heading into the forest. The orange-haired guy calls over the rest of his men, and quickly surrounds us. I almost grip and pull out my sword, but something tells me to trust him, so I do.

"Yo! Hiya!" Tidus says grinning, I shake my head in amusement at his immaturity.

"You wanna try that move, one more time? The man asks Tidus in an almost Jamaican accent, but not quite. I had thought Tidus could not smile any bigger, but I was of course prooved wrong, as he smiled from ear to ear and raised a fist in the air triumphantly.

Tidus took the blitzball and did the same move only in the opposite direction. I groaned realizing he had just kicked one of their blitzballs into the ocean, where they would never find it. The orange-haired guy stares in amazement, the ball quickly going out of eyesight but small ripple-like waves being made where the blitzball had been. Everyone lets out a gasp of surprise, I included.

"You're no amateur. Who you play for?" The orange-haired man asks Tidus. I should have realized then that Tidus was about to say something stupid.

"The Zanarkand Abes!" Tidus says loudly and proudly. That was it, Zanarkand is like a holy place to these people, Tidus you idiot!

"Uh, just ignore him. He got glose to Sin's toxin and his head is a bit fuzzy. Isn't that right Tidus?" I say the last sentence in a growl. Tidus obviously noticing the tone of my voice, nods weakly. The men begin to murmur to one another and I hear a few words spoken by them. 'He was by Sin.' and something about 'a miracle' and 'praise to Yevon.'

"Sin's toxin got to you. But, your still alive. Praise be to Yevon." The orange-haired man says quickly doing an odd gesture, which the other men follow. Right forearm over the left, they move their hands in a circle in front of them, before moving them into a rough sphere shape and bowing. It must be a sign or prayer.

"All right, back to practice!" The orange-haired man says to the other men who nod reluctantly and get back to practicing. We must have interfered with a training session. Too bad no one played the sport I liked, even if it was canceled due to Voldemort's return, and the death of Dumbledore. I notice the orange-haired man in front of us.

"I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda." Wakka says looking at Tidus and I with a slight smile.

"Nice to meet you Wakka!" I say trying to remember how to do the gesture, but failing. I just settle for a handshake. "The name's Harry, Harry Potter. I'm a mage."

"A mage huh? What type? I know of one, though she has a nasty temper."

"Uh…" I hesitate not knowing what to say. I eventually decided to tell him the truth. "I'm a gray."

"A gray huh? So you can do white and black magic, ya?" Wakka asks.

"Well…I have a different type of magic. Neither white nor…black." I say wondering about black. Did that mean evil here? I would have to look into it.

"Oh. Sure whatever." Wakka said he was obviously trying to think what type of magic I would be able to do. He was interrupted by Tidus.

"So Wakka. Where are we? The name's Tidus by the way." He shook out a hand and also exchanged greetings with Wakka.

"This is the Isle of Besaid." Wakka probably would have continued, but Tidus stomach made a loud grumbling sound.

"What? You hungry?" Wakka asks Tidus, who nods sheepishly. "Okay! Back to the village, I'll get you somethin." Wakka then starts heading towards a path heading into the middle of the island. Tidus enthusiastically follows at the mention of food. I swear he is like a clone of Ron.

As we're walking I notice Tidus is a bit edgy. Almost like he is having a mental conversation with himself. Eventually one side wins over the other and he speaks.

"It's true Zanarkand was destroyed, right? A thousand years ago? So, it's just a big pile of rubble now, isn't it?" It was pitiful, even if I knew the truth, I couldn't say anything. If Spira was anything like back home, then news of us would reach half-way around the globe and my enemies would know. It was odd, however that I had seen nor heard anything about either Voldemort or Snape. It did not bode well.

Wakka stops and stares at Tidus, before deciding he has amnesia or just isn't that bright, and telling him.

"Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira. Big cities with machina—machines—to run 'em. People played all day and let the machina do the work. And then, well, take a look." he says, motioning to the small ruins around us, I was surprised I did not see them before.

"Sin came, and destroyed the machina cities. And Zanarkand along with 'em. Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, like you said. If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand." Wakka says, and I'm surprised that an angry tone is beginning to appear in his voice, before he continues. "What gets me though...is we gotta suffer, all because of what some goofballs did way back when!" Taking a moment to calm down a little, he begins to speak once again, as Tidus and I continue to listen intently. Wakka obviously had something against Sin, although what I did not know. "Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?"

Tidus nods, and I can feel my hiss. Hopefully not in parseltongue. What Wakka was saying sounded like a bunch of Hogwash, it impossible for one to ever achieve such purity. If one did so, they would die, and the repenting would be for nothing. It was sort of like with Voldemort and his foolish Death Eaters. Wanting to rid the world of muggles and mudbloods, and impossible task. In the end resulting in the extinction of wizarding kind. There was something fishy in this, and I aimed to find out what.

Wakka laughs and suddenly grabs Tidus and puts him in a headlock, breaking the silence to my relief, Tidus tries to struggle. I think about stunning Wakka, but decide he's just messing around.

"But you from the Zanarkand Abes–that was a good one! Hey, I'm not saying the team never existed, ya? But you gotta figure a team living in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?" Wakka says trying to liven things up. It does not work. Tidus finally manages to squeeze his head out from under Wakka's arm, rubbing the top of his head. Tidus just smiles a crooked smile, before running off ahead. He of course has no idea what direction he is going and Wakka soon calls to him.

"Hey! It's this way!" he yells, turning and running to the left of where Tidus was. I follow Wakka, as Tidus is now the one lagging behind. Not long after we come to a large cliff overlooking a lagoon of some sort, my instincts seem to scream trap, but Wakka doesn't look like the kind who would do such a thing. Either way, I turn my sword into a wand and hold it carefully, watching Wakka. Tidus quickly catches up to us and goes near the edge of the water. Looking down into the water, the next thing I know, Tidus goes flying down the cliff. I stare at him before noticing Wakka trying to sneak up behind and push me in. Right as he gets to push me I get out of the way and disillusion myself. Wakka not expecting me to disappear ended up causing himself to fall in, he lands with a splash.

"Hey, what was that for brudda?" Wakka calls up to me. I glare.

"What's the big idea? You trying to kill us?" I angrily yell down at him. Wakka hearing my voice looks around for me, but does not see me. I realize I am still disillusioned, quickly making myself visible I peer over the edge.

"What? No, this ways a shortcut." Wakka looks appalled that I would think he was trying to kill us. I realize that he is being truthful. Sighing at the stupidity of the situation I jump in. I can get out easily if need be.

"Sorry, Wakka. Let's just say I'm cautious about people I befriend. Bygones be bygones?" I ask, holding my wand behind my back and turning it back into a sword, no need for him to find out how I vanished.

"Yeah, sure man. Whatever you say. But you're going to tell me how you disappeared ya?"

"Later maybe." I reply swimming over to Tidus.

"You could have warned me." Tidus groaned.

"I didn't know, not until you were thrown in, sorry."

"Hey! This way!" Wakka yells and Tidus and I follow, I swim slightly farther back however.

We continue to swim for a bit, before solid ground is within view. Wakka suddenly stops, and I do as well, Tidus doesn't however. Quickly Wakka has him in a headlock again, and I shake my head.

_(flashback)_

"_You don't have to go! You can stay here, you can stay and do what you dreamed of." Wakka says_

"_I can't. Not while Sin is out there." A younger man who looks like Tidus somewhat, but is with out a doubt related to Wakka answers._

"_But joining the crusaders? It's suicide ya?" _

"_Ya. But, I'd never forgive myself, if I stayed. You know?"_

"_I know. You sure, you want to do this?"_

"_I'm sure."_

"_I'll miss you brudda."_

"…"

"_Here take this. Use it to fight Sin."_

"…"

"_Go on, go on. Take it."_

"_Sin can't be destroyed with that. The Al Bhed have agreed to help fight Sin, we will be using their weapons. Sorry brudda."_

"_Using those sand monkey's weapons? Those traitors…"_

"_There weapons are powerful, more powerful than just a sword."_

"_But."_

"_No buts Wakka."_

"_But Lu?"_

"_If, if I don't make it. Tell her, tell her I'm sorry. Make sure she finds someone. You can do that right?"_

"_Ya." Wakka wipes tears from his eyes a bunch of men and women are heading up a ramp._

"_Farewell, Wakka."_

"_Farewell, Chappu."_

_(end flashback)_

I blinked. Wakka? Chappu? Was that a scene from Wakka's memory? Drat my mind abilities. Since I had arrived on Spira, they had not been working correctly. Ever since I tried to look at Auron's memories, it had been inaccessible to be. Like someone was blocking my powers so I could not see the minds of others. But I had just witnessed a scene from Wakka's memory. Did that mean my powers were returning, or was that just random? This was puzzling. I tried to look farther into Wakka's mind, but found it was shielded, was everyone's mind in Spira well shielded, or did the fayth do something to prevent me from using those powers? I would have to meditate on this.

"Lemme go!" Tidus yells, annoyed at Wakka's juvenile actions, and breaking me off from m thought.

"Got a favor to ask ya." Wakka says thinking it should be pretty obvious, the only thing I can think of is that he want to recruit him on his team. Sure enough I was right.

"You want me on your team, right?" Tidus asks smirking, Wakka releases him and he begins sinking, quickly coming to the surface.

"A major blitz tournament's coming up. All the teams in Spira'll be there! It's so huge, I'm sure someone will recognize you! Then you can go back to your old team, right?" he says, staring at Tidus, who still looks unsure. "It'll be fun! What do you say, huh? Come on, come on!" Wakka says almost pleading, I understood.

Tidus seems to think about it a moment. Before going on his back and floating. He is slowly making way towards land and Wakka and I follow him. He finally makes up his mind.

"Sure thing." Tidus says swimming away. I can't help but overhear Wakka as I swim by him.

"Dude, our team is gonna rock, eh?"

I shake my head and we all continue to swim towards land, once on land I resist the urge to kiss it. Wakka continues walking up the path and Tidus and I follow. The path reaches the top of a large cliff which overlooks a village. It is quite a sight to see. It seems to be the highest elevation around, which makes me wonder how the swimming took us all the way to the top. Strange. The village only has a few small huts, a few larger ones, and in the background is something resembling a temple.

"This is where I was born." Wakka begins, staring out at the village. "I started blitz when I was five. I joined the Aurochs at thirteen...ten years ago. Ten years...and we never won a game. Well, after last year's tournament, I quit. Time seemed right."

_Never one a game? That's worse than Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and the house cup._

Wakka walks away, apparently going to the path leading to the village. Tidus' stomach growls again, and he runs after him, with myself following a moment after.

"So after quitting, I got this new job, ya? But every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game." he says, continuing to walk. Tidus simply nodded, before speaking.

"Ten years without a single win'll do that." he says, as Wakka's face scrunches up, I think he was annoyed.

"My first match last year was my big chance. But something was on my mind. I couldn't focus." Tidus smirks a little at this.

"Nice excuse."

There was some story behind this, I could tell when Wakka's face scrunched up in anger, it was troubling. What had happened? Wakka turns around and yells at Tidus.

"Hey, hey!" Wakka yells at Tidus, but it slowly begins to lose anger.

"So, you want to win the next tournament—go out with a bang." Tidus says, folding his arms over his chest. Wakka nods. "So, what's our goal?" he thrusts a fist out in front of him, pointed up towards the air. Wakka just shrugs, before answering.

"I don't care how we do. Long as we play our best. If we give it our all, I can walk away happy." Tidus doesn't seem to like this answer, and waves his hands in front of him.

"No, no, no, no, no. If I say 'What's our goal?', you say 'Victory!' When you play in a blitzball tournament, you play to win!" I growl softly in annoyance, you don't play anything to win, you fight, and even then you only fight if someone's life depends on it. However these people weren't in a war, and Tidus oddly for a moment sounded like Oliver and Ron. The way they always sound before a big game.

Wakka looks stunned for a moment. "Victory? You serious?" Now it's Tidus' turn to nod. I lose my anger, apparently all sports are played the same.

We continue to walk for a while before we are approached by two figures. Both of them dressed similar to Wakka. One seems to be older than the other, and the other seems to be about my age, maybe younger. I realize these are the two who left when we first arrived.

"Ah, the two from the sea." the first says, eyeing the both of us." I can't help but feel worried by the presence of these two men. Although I do not know why.

"Be on guard. There're fiends on the road today!" the second says, the younger of the two, turning back to the first.

"After surviving your run-in with Sin, 'twould be a shame if something happened now." the first says, and I can't help but feel as if that might have been a veiled threat. I had spent too much time in war, and even innocent things like that could get to me. They nodded at Wakka and began to walk away, apparently back to the beach.

"Who were they?" Tidus asks and I nod.

"Luzzu and Gatta-Crusaders."

"Crews of what?" Tidus asks and I groan. Even though I didn't know the answer either, the word should be obvious. They were some form of military.

"What, you forgot that too?" Wakka says, to which Tidus simply hangs his head. Wakka walks over and places an arm around Tidus' shoulder, before speaking again. "Hey, sorry. Don't worry about it, I'll help you out." he says, as Tidus lifts his head.

"Cool. In return, come tournament time, I'll make sure we take the cup!" Tidus says confidently.

Wakka smiles. "Cool. About the Crusaders, you can ask them yourself. They've got a lodge in the village." He pauses a moment, before continuing. "Actually never mind. They were just leaving, they probably won't be back. Crusaders have been fighting Sin for over 800 years, there latest plan is top secret and Luzzu is one of the heads. If you see a Crusader you can ask more about them. That probably won't be the last time you see them, they're taking the boat to Luca with us."

Tidus and I nod before continuing down the path. As we're walking I can hear noises like wolf howling, I draw my sword. Tidus draws his as well, Wakka takes a blitzball from his bag. I raise an eyebrow at him questioningly, he grins. Suddenly from both sides two rather wolf-like creatures appear. I realize they aren't real wolfs so they must be fiends, they look meaner too.

"Coyotes. They aren't too much of a problem, ya?" Wakka says aiming his blitzball.

"Wakka this isn't time for a game!" Tidus says not realizing what Wakka is doing, I don't realize either but keep my mouth shut and concentrate on the coyote nearest to me. There's only two quadrupeds, and we have the advantage.

"Hey, I know. This is my weapon, you know!" he says, grinning at Tidus. Tidus just shrugs. I stare in confusion, the ball is a weapon?

I quickly dodge a swipe by the claws of one of the fiends, and then put my sword in front of me to block another swipe. "Less talk!" I yell and Wakka nods grinning.

"Stand back! This is gonna be good!" Wakka yells throwing the ball at speeds I thought impossible. The ball flies towards one of the coyotes and hits it dead in the jaw, a crunching sound is head, and blood begins to spill out of the maw of the beast, the ball however is not done, as it bounces off the head of the first coyote and ricochets and hits the other in the leg, the other coyote whimpers in pain and howls. Three more coyotes come out of their hiding spaces.

"Damn." I swear angrily. At least the coyotes are easier to kill than any of the other fiends I've encountered. I watch as Tidus runs forward and decapitates the injured coyote. The other coyotes see this and are a little more cautious one of them runs in and tries to take a bite out Wakka's leg only to be met with a forceful punch in the gut, it backs off.

One of the coyotes charges me and leaps at me throat, it reminds me of Fenrir. The werewolf always went for the throats of its victims, I was hesitant to kill any of these creatures, because I thought they were just animals, but they are more intelligent than mere animals, they have human knowledge. I would have to ask about that later. Seeing a spot where I can enter I quickly stab Gryffindor's sword into the belly of the beast trying to rip out my throat. I barely make it, it drops dead a foot away from my face. I pull my sword out of the body.

There are only two coyotes left now, however it was strange that pyreflies did not start enveloping the dead, something was wrong. I would not find out until much later why this was. I did however notice a single solitary light flying out of the body and away to the north, it made me curious. Curious enough to almost get mauled by one of the remaining coyotes. I watched as a blitzball went flying towards the coyote behind me, it hit it in the upper leg and cracked. It whimpered in pain like a wounded dog, but that was just a cover. The dog slowly walked over to the remaining coyote.

You'd think the coyotes would have, by now realized how futile it was to try an attack us, it was now three to one, as the injured one, although dangerous, could not move fast. The remaining coyote growled at us, before charging towards Tidus. It managed to give him a nasty scratch on the leg, before turning around attempting to do a bit more than a scratch on its way back. It never saw the stunning spell headed towards it.

I had of course turned my sword back into a wand, and Wakka was dealing with the injured coyote, which surprisingly was putting up a good defense. It moved faster than I thought it could for an injured animal, but then again, it wasn't an animal it was a fiend. The moment I changed the sword back to wand I set the spell loose on the coyote heading back towards Tidus, thankfully I hit it dead on and it fell to the floor unconscious. Tidus took this time to stab it through with his sword. Another light shot out of this coyote, one light, and another soon followed as Wakka killed the last fiend.

I don't believe I was the only one surprised at what had been just witnessed, Wakka too was looking on in confusion.

"I don't know what's happenin. This has never happened before, you know? Usually they just go poof in t a bunch of pyreflies. This is most strange." Wakka said itching his head in confusion, before handing Tidus a potion for his leg, which was bleeding quite badly a few minutes ago, now was completely gone after swallowing the potion. I noticed my clothes were likely to disappear on me again soon, it had to be at least an hour, most likely more, so I quickly redid the spell before turning back to Tidus and Wakka.

"Now that they've been taken care of, on to Besaid Village!" Wakka says, putting the blitzball away again and walking down the path, the two of us following suit.

After a couple more minutes of walking we come to the village. Besaid Village. It's not very big, but by no means small either. There are no homes built with bricks, and metal, most of the houses, or huts are actually thatched with straw and other similar objects. Surprisingly they seem to stay up very well. It sort of looks like an Indian village, at least until you see the temple.

The temple is a huge stone structure situated in the back of the village. The temple is easily ten times as high as the straw huts, and is probably ten times if not more big inside as well. As we near the entrance Wakka motions to us to walk over to where he is standing. We do so and he then turns to us.

"Besaid Village." Wakka exclaims proudly.

"They got any food there?" Tidus asks and I groan, exactly what Ron would say, or at least the Ron before the death of Hermione and all of his family.

"Is that all you think about, Tidus? You're stomach?" I ask him and he huffs.

"Well, I'm a growing boy." Tidus says and I shake my head. Wakka points to a hut farther off.

"We'll get you two something over there later. Take a look around first." he says, motioning to the village. "Let's see...the Crusaders lodge is over yonder. Luzzu and Gatta are usually there. Only the innkeeper is there right now, though." he says, motioning to a large blue tent on the left side of the village. "Oh, right." he says, snapping his fingers, as if he had just remembered something, it was probably important.

"You two do remember the prayer, don't you?" he asks us. Tidus and I look on blankly. Wakka seems to notice this and continues.

"Man, that's like the basics of the basics. Alright, I'll show you." he replies, doing the same gesture he did when he first met us on the beach. "Go ahead, you two try."

I do the gesture as well as I can, I most likely messed up, and Tidus does the same. Wakka smiles at us, before speaking again.

"Hey, not bad. Okay, now go present yourselves to the temple summoner."

Tidus and I look at each other. Nope neither of us have any idea what a summoner is. Wakka seems to notice and shakes his head, before pointing towards the temple. Tidus and I walk over to it and enter. Inside it has the distinct feeling and smell of candles and rock. People are all around seeming to pray and talk to stone statues. There's many of them.

Tidus walks over to a statue, that appears to be clad in some sort of priestly robe, holding a long staff in his hand. A man then walks over to him, noticing his examination of the statue.

"Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became high summoner. And finally we received a statue for our temple." the man says, causing both of us to look in confusion. I wisely don't say anything, but Tidus is not wise.

"Whats a high summoner?" Tidus asks, causing everyone in the room to gasp. "I...I got too close to Sin's, uh, toxin." he stammers, quickly trying to make an excuse for himself, it was sad.

"The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon." the man explains. "Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power: the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon."

"Did you understand a word he just said?" Tidus says turning to me, I shake my head in amusement. "Good, I'm not alone."

"Maybe Wakka, can explain it to us in more depth later. Let's go find him." I say and we walk out of the temple, I notice people watching us, I'm used to it, but Tidus is a bit fidgety. We see Wakka waving to us as we exit the temple. We head over there.

"Sorry, man. Not time for lunch yet." Tidus who had not been thinking about food groaned and glared at him. Wakka didn't seem to notice. I think I glared at him too.

"Take a nap, you two. You look bushed." Wakka says gesturing to the two of the three cots in the room, I wave up my hands.

"Thanks, Wakka, but no thanks. I've been through a lot worse than this. I'll get my due of sleep later." I say smiling slightly as Tidus hops on the cot and within minutes is fast asleep.

I notice an odd looking sphere thing on the floor and pick it up to see what it is. It is then pulled onto the Sphere Grid and Wakka looks on as he sees what my grid is made of.

"Wow. What an interesting grid, ya? I have one too, but nowhere as interesting as yours. You don't seem to have many abilities, but look at all the power, speed, agility, you have. You have very few abilities, but your Grid is very powerful." Wakka says looking at it, I notice an ability called focus, it is one of the last spaces on the Grid, one of the first is null blaze, the rest are just slots. Odd.

"Wait. You have a Sphere Grid too?" I ask Wakka, somewhat surprised.

"They're pretty common in Spira. Most people have one, to help them defend themselves against fiends and the like." Wakka responds, earning a small nod from me. During all the excitement, Tidus still hasn't moved an inch, or even gave any indication he was alive. Tidus sleeps like a rock, nothing other than food could wake him up from such a deep sleep. I look back at Wakka, just in time to see someone approach the door of the hut.

"Greetings. How goes the trials of the apprentice summoner?" the man says, performing the prayer as he speaks. Wakka also does the prayer gesture, before replying.

"I dunno. Lu and Kimahri are in there with her." The man nods slowly, before speaking again.

"You could at least go see how they are doing." Wakka shakes his head at this, looking down.

"We can't interfere. It's a rule." The man seems slightly angry at this, as his tone gets slightly more fierce.

"But, it's been nearly..." Wakka cuts him off at this point, walking out of the hut towards the temple, as if to say, "Fine, come on." I think about following them, but decide not too. They must have forgot I was even there. I would wait until Tidus was up, that way I could tell him where Wakka went. I look at Tidus and feel another surge of memories that are not mine.

_(flashback)_

_Several people are standing on a dock, in front of a boat in Zanarkand. They appear to be talking to a young woman, who seems slightly disturbed by something. The woman is first to speak, turning to one of the men._

"_But, it's been nearly..."_

"_It's been nearly a day already." one of the men interrupts her, causing her to turn to him._

"_Perhaps you could go look for us." she says, her tone hopeful. The man simply smiles._

"_People are searching for him now." he replies, before walking away._

"_Thank you_._" she says to no one in particular, clasping her hands. A wistful look in her eyes._

_(End Flashback)_

_(Flashback)_

_The same woman from before is talking to a young boy, apparently her son._

"_Who cares whether he comes back or not?" the boy says, looking up at his mother. The woman thinks for a minute, before speaking._

"_But he might die!"_

_The boy simply stands there, no emotion showing at all except anger._

"_Fine, let him!"_ _The woman seems hurt by the forceful answer, and hangs her head._

"_Do you...Do you hate him so?" The boy nods in response. "If he dies, you'll never be able to tell him how much you hate him."_

_(End Flashback)_

I quickly break free from Tidus memories and decide to head into the temple before I invade the privacy of someone else, Voldemort and Snape were probably having a field day not being able to discover who could be trusted and the like. 'If they are alive.' I thought hoping for the worst, best in my case.

Once in the temple I head over to Wakka, just then the temple doors open and Tidus walks in joining me by Wakka.

"Is something wrong?" Tidus asks, Wakka noticing the expression on his face. Wakka doesn't give any sort of answer and turns to Tidus and I.

"The summoner hasn't returned from the trial." he says, before putting a hand to his chin in thought for a moment.

"Eh?" Tidus says, confused as ever.

"Well, apprentice summoner, really..."

"Ah?"

"There's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials." Wakka explains, staring at Tidus and me. "Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays. If the prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?" Tidus crosses his arms over his chest.

"So, someone is in there somewhere and they haven't come back out. Right, I got it."

"A day's already gone by." Wakka says, looking at the doorway leading to the Cloister of Trials, I can tell he wants to check on the summoner. I then turn to speak with Wakka.

"Is it particularly dangerous in there?" Tidus and I ask at the same time. We look at each other and muffle a laugh.

"Sometimes, yes." I narrow my eyes, I truly do have a hero complex, it is a known fact, something Voldemort constantly tends to use against me. If the disappearance was caused by Voldemort it was my fault.

"Why don't you go in and help?" Tidus asks Wakka.

"Yeah, if someone is in trouble…" I say trailing off, slowly making my way towards the stairs.

Wakka shakes his head, before answering. "There's already guardians in there. Besides, it's forbidden."

That was it, I run up the stairs and notice Tidus following me.

"Hey, but what if something happens? What if the summoner dies?" Tidus says.

"The precepts must be obeyed!" Wakka retorts.

"Your precepts can go suck dragon eggs!" I call out. The man truly obeyed his religion too well. I take out my sword.

"Go Tidus. I'll hold them off." I say and Tidus nods, getting ready to head inside.

"But the precepts?" A temple priest cries. I and everyone else in the room faintly hear what Tidus yells as he enters.

"Like I care!" He then turns around and runs into the Cloister of Trials.

I glared around the room, trying to see if anyone is going to try to stop him, or me for that matter. Slowly before their eyes my sword transforms back into a wand and I hold it threateningly. I notice a few temple guards enter the room and head towards me and the stairs.

"Listen I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to. If there is any evidence of someone being injured or harmed then it is your duty to make sure they come out safely. If you fail to do this, then I will!" I cry at the guards and priest.

"Listen boy! I don't care what freakish thing you just did, but a stick is not going to harm us! Come down and you won't be hurt." A large rather fat man with a thick mustache and dressed in green and brown armor threatened me angrily. I thought he resembled Vernon, by looks and word choice, not to mention he was practically screaming the words at me.

"Fine, I did not want to do this, but as it seems you are going to try to stop him and me, I have no choice. _Stupefy_!" I yell pointing my wand at the Vernon Dursley like guard. He slumps to the ground unconscious a few people scream, I realize this is getting out of control. I quickly turn my wand to the doors and slam them shut. People scream.

"Quiet!" I yell, this doesn't seem to do anything, I've sent the temple in panic and Wakka is looking at me funny. "QUIET!" I cast a spell to make my voice louder, everyone looks surprise for a minute and looks up at me, I take that time to obliviate all of them. I quickly erase the last few minutes of their memories, and slip inside the Cloister of Trials, opening the doors before I enter. The last thing any of the people in the temple remember is Tidus yelling 'Like I care!' and then Tidus and I entering the cloister of trials. I would not realize until later however, that I missed obliviating one of them, and another in the temple was immune to the spell.

Entering the cloister I begin to follow the path Tidus made, hand still on my wand I cautiously begin making my way around. I discover Tidus some ways through sitting on the floor glaring at a pedestal. I make my way over to him.

"Hey Tidus what's happening?" I ask and he stands up with a start. I hear him begin to mumble something about 'lost' and 'puzzles'.

"Hey! What's gotten into you?" A voice I know asks staring longer at me, Wakka. Wakka walks over and places a hand on Tidus' shoulder. Tidus turns around defensively. "Hey, it's okay. Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important." He again looks at me.

"So what about you?" Tidus asks and I nod, even though I already know. The way Wakka keeps looking at me is making me nervous.

Wakka smiles again. "Me? I'm a guardian."

"A guardian?"

"Ya. Your missing a Besaid Sphere, take the one back at the beginning." Wakka says to Tidus and Tidus quickly hurries to fetch the sphere.

"How'd you know the sphere was there?" I ask, I'm really uncomfortable.

"I didn't. I just said that to get him away, while we talk." Wakka says pausing and then looking at me. "What did you do!"

"What!" I ask both surprised and confused.

"You mad them all forget about that little skirmish, I saw what you did!" Wakka yells at me.

"I…What are you talking about? You shouldn't remember that!" I say, some people are immune to obliviate, but not many, the fact Wakka was immune just made things more complicated.

"Ya, but I do. I understand why you did it, but not how, or what you did. So spill the beans!"

"You. You're not angry?" I asked surprised.

"Angry. Not that much. Personally I wanted to do so as much as you. It's a good thing you did that, or war would have come swiftly against you and the whole of Yevon! You need to be more careful, don't disrespect Yevon." Wakka said making me realize that although he was ingrained in his religion, he knew the consequences of what would have happened had I not made everyone forget. He was okay.

"Magic. I cast an obliviate spell, it erases certain memories, or all memories from a persons mind, as you can tell, I only erased a few minutes. This is just one of the many spell I can use." I say twirling my and in my hand.

"I won't forget this, but somethin tells me I can trust you." Wakka says and our discussion ends as Tidus returns, without a sphere.

"Sorry. Couldn't find it." Tidus says distraught.

"Is okay. I forgot, I didn't put this back, ya?" Wakka says laughing taking out a sphere and placing it on the pedestal. I watch as the wall disappears and crumbles revealing another room. "Push the pedestal into the whole on the floor." Wakka says to Tidus, and Tidus listens.

"Now what?" I ask. Tidus nods too.

"Come over here." Wakka says and Tidus and I walk over to him. Once there Wakka turns to us and then the pedestal. "Up." He says and soon the pedestal is lifting into the air, and I realize this is like an elevator. As it stops on the top Wakka pulls us off it and whispers.

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them. The guardians in there now...One of em's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking."

_Short fuse, who knows what the other's thinking, if they said dressed in all black and sadistic, I'd say they were a combination of Snape. I do hope Voldemort or Snape isn't behind this door waiting for me, to rush in and kill me._

"Well, now that we've come this far...might as well go all the way!" he says, before walking towards the door leading to the inner chamber. Opening the door, we're greeted with the sight of two people.

The first is a large bipedal-like creature, with lots of blue fur. It resembles a lion, only on legs…and blue. The lion-type creature carries a large spear weapon. He seems to be quite serious, and silent.

The second is a woman. I do a double take. She's wearing a long black strapless dress, and then from the waist down it seemed to be made of belts. He hair is also done up exquisitely, reminding me of the Dursley's Japanese neighbors. She would have been beautiful if she hadn't reminded me so much of Snape.

The woman noticing us, turns to Wakka a slight expression of anger on her face.

"What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?" she says, her slight glare causing Wakka to cringe for a moment, placing his hand on the back of his head sheepishly. The glare was worthy of equal to Snape, I felt bad for Wakka.

"No, it's uh...it's just..." he trails off, turning to us. "See, I told you she gets mad easy."

Tidus who is either too stupid, uncaring or not noticing the anger in the woman's voice walks over to her.

"Is the summoner okay?"

The woman's face goes from anger back to apathy, before momentarily switching to confusion.

"Who are you? And for that matter, who is he?" she says, pointing to me.

"Uh, the name's Harry Potter. Gray Mage." I said doing the prayer gesture Wakka taught us.

"A…Gray Mage?" She asks me and I nod. "I myself am a Black Mage, and the Summoner is a White Mage, but never has there been a Gray Mage."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She looks at me curiously, but soon that is interrupted as the door at the top of some stairs begins to open.

A young girl clad in white robes and a purple skirt walks out of the door. The girl stands still for a moment and realizing what is about to happen as it happens to me a lot, I run towards her. The lion creature also notices but sees that I'm closer and the girl softly falls into my arms. I notice Tidus and all the others in their staring at me in surprise, I shrug, and help the girl regain hr balance. The girl looks at me and nods slowly standing up strait and speaking.

"I've done it. I have become a summoner!"

After checking to make sure the girl is okay, the group of guardians exit with the summoner, followed closely by Tidus and I. Exiting seems to be much faster than entering and soon we're at the entrance to the temple, we slowly walk out and a bunch of people are outside waiting. They cheer the summoner on, as she walks out of the temple into the middle of the village, and Tidus and I quickly slip out of the temple, Wakka also follows.

Hey, over here!" he yells as he runs past us, towards a large circle in the middle of the village. I notice the summoner is in the middle and has a staff…a staff? So is she a wizard? I decided to watch, I went over by Wakka and Tidus.

As the summoner walks into the circle, everyone gathers around, as Wakka punches Tidus on the arm.

"What? Ow!" he exclaims, caught unaware, I quickly take a step away from Wakka.

"Wait till you see this!" Wakka replies, grinning from ear to ear, I despite trying not to, am curious about what is about to happen.

Tidus looks around. "I can't see anything!" Tidus grumbles, Wakka and I ignore him.

Wakka walks closer to the summoner, before speaking.

"Ready?" She nods, before gripping her staff with one hand.

"Okay."

The girl then takes a step back and brings the staff behind her spreading her legs out, one behind the other. Four beams of light then rise up from the circle and form a circular formation around her and spiral each other before shooting into the sky. As the four beams meet in the air, a flash of light appears and something comes diving down like a missile. It stops and levels out a few feet above the ground, spreading its orange wings and revealing itself in all its glory. The creature appears to be some gigantic multicolored bird. It's easily five times as large as the small summoner herself, and gives off a different feel than a fiend does. I momentarily see the shape of a girl, but it passes away and the bird returns. As it lands, the summoner strokes its neck gently, before and outburst of cheers erupt from the gathered crowd, signaling the success of the first…summon? I don't know what it is that she is doing, but as she is called a summoner, summon sounds right.

_I still wince though thinking what Voldemort could do with such creatures under his control, not only would he use the creatures for mindless destruction, he would also do tests on them, tests to make them more powerful, I could only hope that he had not arrived on Spira. My hopes were of course in vain, but he had a different plan than what I had thought. I wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing._

A/N: I think this is my longest chapter thus far. The next one may be longer. I believe some of the chapters will get very long, and I know for a fact that this story will be at least 100,000 words by the time it is finished. Also I need votes for pairings, they can be in any category which is in probable or higher, and pairings for this story would be appreciated. I do not write slash however, so don't suggest that. Snape also needs a pair up, it can be in any from probable on up. Reasons why would also be nice. Also please remember to vote for the below, LoZ has been taken down and thrown in undecided, depends on if anyone wants it. Please read and review.

Decided

FF10(X)

FFX-2

Wormtail AU HP (decided)

Prequel (unnamed)

Highly probable

Lord of the rings

Final Fantasy 7

FF8

Final Fantasy 9

Probable

Alternate Realities of Harry Potter (probably one or two, any suggestions will be taken in consideration)

Undecided

Legend of Zelda

Other (offer suggestions, I will take anything into consideration)

Xanth (undecided)

Kingdom Hearts (undecided)

Marauders Era AU (undecided)

Artemis Fowl (undecided)


	6. Chapter 5: Besaid Village

-1A/N: Yes, this story is still being worked on, I just haven't had much free time lately, and when I have the computer's been down, or I've been sick. But no this is not being discontinued, it shall continue to be worked on, so I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, and reading this story. Snape will come in a few chapters, and you can suggest a pairing for Snape if you want, it can be from any of the things on the list below. Right now this story is highly probable to be a Harry/Yuna pairing, due to the majority of my reviewers wanting something besides a Harry/Rikku.

Chapter 5: Besaid Village

_That night, in the village, a party was held in honor of the summoner._

After the summoning of the aeon, a name which I learned from Wakka, people began making preparations for a party. Tidus and I took this time to rest up, not sleep mind you, but rest. I did keep getting hostile looks from the blue lion, unfortunately I had no idea what I did to deserve such looks. I shrugged it off hoping it would forget about me. I assumed it was male, but as such species did not exist on my home planet, I could not be sure.

The black mage, whose name was Lulu. Seemed to be a definite personality of Snape and McGonagall, which in itself was quite frightening. She carried more personality of Snape than McGonagall, and I wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing.

Our official meeting was quite awkward, as I kept saying ma'am in her presence, and unhealthy side effect from staying at Hogwarts for so long. I do not believe she liked me calling her ma'am, she told me she was only twenty. Oops. I decided to call her Lulu from now on. It didn't help that she glared at me for interfering with the summoner. She probably held a grudge like Snape.

The summoner…she was beautiful. No words I could say in place. She was simply stunning and I think Tidus also was interested in her. I wasn't quite sure yet, how I was interested, as a friend, as an ally, or maybe something more? I don't know. I never thought I could like anyone after Ginny, and even then I broke off the relationship, and even if I wanted to try it, she had been killed. This girl, however with her one blue, and one green eyes took my breath away.

I shook my head. Now was not the time to be thinking of such a thing. I didn't quite understand how this summoner was feeling, in fact I didn't even know what they did. Hopefully I would find out on the way. I look away from her as she looks at me. I snap out of my thoughts and begin walking towards the forest, I begin to feel too much pent up magic.

Once a little ways into the forest I slowly begin to practice calming techniques and release a bit of my frustration, anxiety, and anger on a nearby tree. It slowly turns to ash by the power of my spell. I begin doing other spells, this way I stay in practice, this way I don't forget. I never notice the person watching me.

A blitzball lands at my feet and startled I look up to see Wakka with a stupefied expression on his face, looking at me. He looks blank a moment like he doesn't believe what he just saw. I take a quick look around and notice that my released magic had just caused a bit of damage to the nearby environment. Turning back to Wakka I grin and ask.

"So you liked my demonstration? I'm only assuming by the stupefied expression on your face, that you've been watching me for quite a bit?" Wakka finally snaps out of it and nods.

"Ya. I knew you had special magic, but this is somethin." Wakka says in his slightly Jamaican accent.

"Well at least you know, I'm not helpless." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Dats for sure." He says laughing, Tidus walks up from behind.

"Whoa what happened here?" Wakka and I grin at each other.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Did you need something Tidus?" I ask the blond.

"Oh right. The party's about to start!" He nodded to himself and then ran back the way he came most likely heading for one of the tables piled with food.

I shake my head at his foolishness. Always thinking with his stomach, it was eerie that he could be so like him. Looking up I frown. The sun has indeed slowly been going down. In the heat of my magic releasing and thinking I had been gone for quite a while, it was definitely growing dark. I made sure to have a firm grip on my wand, terrible things happen at night.

I begin walking back towards the village wand in hand, a howl made me begin running. I was not looking forward to meeting another fiend. Especially not in this condition. Releasing magic often made me weaker afterwards, but like most things, needed to be done.

I arrive at the village and am amazed. Early that day I wouldn't believe that the village could get so riled up, but rest assured it did. Everyone in the village is out, talking and laughing with lanterns, drinks, and games, the lanterns illuminate the area. I glance at the table and sure enough it is piled with food and Tidus is there stuffing his face; a few of the villagers eyeing him warily. Suddenly he gets up and heads over to Wakka who is surrounded by the people who were at the beach. Probably the Aurochs. Walking over I catch the last bit of their conversation.

"...a little fuzzy, so don't mind him if he says anything odd. Come on, say hi." Wakka says and shoves Tidus in front of the Aurochs.

"Uh...Hi, guys._" _he says, obviously nervous. "So, what's our goal?"

"To do our best!" the other Aurochs reply. Wakka cuts in a second later, shaking his head.

"Nope, we got a new goal now! Our new goal...is victory! To win every match, defeat every opposing team! To bring the Crystal Cup back to our island! That's all we need to do to win! Easy, ya?" he says, pumping a hand into the air. I can truly see Oliver Wood within him. The Aurochs look a little unsure of this, but soon begin muttering 'Victory?' they continue before finally beginning to shout.

"Victory! Victory!"

I smile and then begin walking away. Looking around I spot the summoner and decide to introduce myself, maybe I could get a few questions answered. Walking over it hits me again how absolutely breathtaking she is. The light from a lantern makes her look even prettier.

"_Come on Harry. You're not here to examine her. Even though she is definitely worth examining…Snap out of it Potter! Just introduce yourself and quit standing there like an idiot."_

"Uh...hi." I say, awkwardly trying to introduce myself. I really do have trouble with this type of thing. She looks at me and smiles, noticing my unease.

"Hello. What's your name, if you don't mind my asking?" she says, folding her hands in front of her.

"Harry. Harry Potter. And you are?"

"Yuna. Very nice to meet you HarryPotter." she replies, doing the prayer gesture as an offer of greeting. I smile, before trying to mimic the movement.

"Same. But call me Harry. Potter is just my last name." I say to her smiling nervously.

"Last name?" The girl asks me and I begin to be confused.

"Yeah. You know? The family name you were born into, Potter is mine." I say seeing what her reaction is.

"Oh! So you're not a Potter?" She says and bows her head. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's fine, you have nothing to be sorry for. Easy mistake. I can see that it is obviously different here than where I'm from."

"Where you're from?" She asks curious.

"It's a long story, and it has not yet ended. Let's just say that Spira is all new to me. Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime?" I ask her.

"I…I would like that." She says shyly, and glances at my face, we stare into the eyes of each other and seem to see into the others souls. An awkward silence falls and it seems that quite a few people are listening in. I don't care.

"So what does a summoner do exactly? I know you're starting your pilgrimage but that's about it."

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to temple to temple to retrieve every aeon to earn experience to battle and defeat Sin." She says this but I cannot help but feel there is more to it than that.

"Aeon?" I ask, Wakka had said something similar earlier.

"An example of an aeon is Valefore, if you remember the bird I called forth earlier. That was an aeon."

"Oh. So what's with the blue cat?" I ask glancing at the blue lion-like creature, it seems to be glaring at me I turn away quickly.

"Kihmari? Nothing he's probably just upset with you for beating him at his job." She replies a bit mischievously.

"Job?" I ask in ignorance.

"When you caught me in your arms on the steps." She replies, I feel myself blush.

"Well, I just…So what is he?" I quickly try to change the subject.

"Kihmari is a Ronso from Mt. Gagazet, he along with Lulu and Wakka are my guardians."

"I see." I say and it is obvious to all that I probably do not understand.

"Thanks." She says shyly. I notice that most of the villagers near us are listening in.

"For what?" I ask.

"For treating me like a regular person and not just a summoner."

"Oh well…It was nothing. I didn't even mean to. It just sort of happened."

"So tomorrow then." She says and I look at her confused.

"What?"

"Tomorrow. You will be riding with us on the same boat correct?"

"Oh really?" I say and then add. "Good we can talk more."

"Yes, you can tell me about where you come from."

"Sounds good." I say, I notice a kid pulling on her robes. "Well I think I'll take my leave, your adoring public wants you back. Tomorrow." Yuna giggles and nods heading back to the villagers and the kids, I watch after them and then turn around and walk away. I watch as Tidus goes over to make an introduction. Not wanting to eavesdrop on them, I walk over to Wakka.

"She's cute, ya?" Wakka says nudging me in the elbow.

"Yeah!" I say before I realize what Wakka just asked me. "I mean…yeah." I just surrender, I couldn't think of a better word.

"Don't be getting no ideas. I'm impressed though. She seems to like ya. But no ideas, ya?" Wakka says and looks at me.

"I cannot make any promises. But do you think she likes me?"

"I think she likes you, but nothing can come from it. It just won't happen." Wakka says and again I get a feeling something is being hidden from me, I ignore it for now. Wakka looks at me and then changes the subject. "If you get tired let me know, I have beds made up for you and Tidus."

I look up at the sky and notice that it is quite dark, who knows what time it is. I often don't sleep, and only need a few hours when I do. The war does that to people, it changes them. I decided to get some sleep now, who knows when I would get another chance.

"I think I'll take that offer right now, Wakka." I say and after Wakka points to the hut we were in earlier I head inside. It's a miracle that nothing happened with my clothing yet, thankfully Wakka gave me a change of clothes, although the clothes look rather dressy or old fashioned and are missing a shirt, it will do for now. After changing the clothes into something more comfortable, I lay down on the cot and begin to sleep,

(line break)

"I hate you!"

Those words jolt me from my slumber and I know it will now be impossible to get back to sleep. I almost fall out of bed do to be so startled. I look over and on the cot a little ways away, Tidus is sitting up breathing heavily on his bed and looking as if a ghost of his past had just caught up with him. Suddenly I hear a pair of voices outside. I don't even have to move to hear the conversation, but apparently Tidus does and decides to tiptoe to the door and listen in. Once by the door he turns back to me and mouths 'Lulu' and 'Wakka'. I knew that already though, the voices were unmistakable.

"He does look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised, too, the first time I saw him. But no matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu." she says, her voice calm. I stop and think, Chappu. I saw Wakka's memories and remembered what happened. Chappu must of died, and his girl Lu…Lulu! I was beginning to understand it now.

Suddenly, Lulu's voice changes, becoming laced with anger. "You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!" she hisses at Wakka. Wakka looks chastised for a moment, before replying in what he hopes is a persuasive tone.

"Yea, but...he needed our help!"

"Excuses again?"

"Yeah, but..." Wakka says, trying to find a way to calm his fellow guardian down. Lulu however resembled Snape too well, and like Snape could not be calmed down easily.

"That's it. No more. Enough, Wakka!" she says, making Wakka cringe, before she walks away, leaving Wakka to his own devices. Wakka simply sighs, before turning back to walk in the tent, and coming face to face with Tidus.

"Ah! Scare me half to death, why don't ya?" Wakka says as Tidus spooks him when he comes in. Tidus whether he cares or not doesn't do anything for a moment. After a short pause he speaks up.

"So, who's Chappu?" The look on Wakka's face flashes to anger for a moment, as he realizes that Tidus was listening, then to sorrow as he starts to explain.

"My little brother, Chappu. He looked like you."

Giving a small nod of acknowledgment, Tidus speaks again. "He's dead?"

"The Crusaders, their weapons did not work. He was killed by Sin" I say and cause both Tidus and Wakka to look at me.

"That's right. But how you know that?" Wakka asks me. I mentally slap myself.

"Err, well, you see…" I needed to think of something. I couldn't just go ahead and say I read part of his memory. Thinking quick I picked a reasonable excuse. "I could tell by how you responded to the conversation you and Lulu just had and your conversation earlier explaining about the Crusaders. There was something in your voice that screamed something against them, I just didn't know what until now."

Wakka nods apparently accepting my excuse and looks at Tidus. "Ya, he's right. "He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year. He didn't make it." he says, hanging his head. "I first heard on the day of the tournament."

Looking over at Wakka, I begin to speak again, I understood how he felt. "Man, bet that was tough. Having one of the most anticipated days of your career shattered by the news that your brother died, it's enough to mess with anyone."

"Yeah. It was tough. But, I had my team there for support, it helped a great deal, no better place I could be."

Smiling, I nod. "I've been there. I know how it feels to lose a loved one..."I trail off, lowering my head. The thoughts of the Weasley's, Dumbledore, Sirius, Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Ginny flash in my mind. I shake it off.

"I became a guardian to fight Sin, ya?" Tidus frowns at this.

"Revenge, then?" Wakka nods.

"It will change." I say causing Wakka and Tidus to look at me.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"Revenge. It will start off as revenge, but in the end turn into justice. Trust me, justice is much better."

"Justice eh? Revenge was the idea, but what you said makes sense. But now, I'm more worried about a stupid game then avenging my brother. Well, after the next tournament, I'll be a guardian full time." Hanging his head again for a moment, he continues. "I know it looks like I'm using you, but I'm not."

Tidus smiles, and shrugs before replying. "Don't worry. I mean, I owe you a lot. You really helped me out, you know? What I mean is...thanks, Wakka." he says, extending his hand for Wakka to shake. Wakka lifts his hand, but then pulls away, shaking his head slightly.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me!"

_That was the last I heard that night, I had fallen asleep within seconds, my mind was on other things. The summoner for one…Voldemort for the other. Was Voldemort on Spira? I felt he was, he could not die, only I could vanquish him, but kill. It was a word that was hard to go together with Voldemort. I mean Voldemort would or could kill, but kill Voldemort. It was almost unheard of. Tomorrow would be the start of my journey, and the summoners. I made a vow that night. I would follow the Summoner and her guardians as long as I was able, I would protect them as well as I could. I did not want to see anymore death. That hope though, like much else, was in vain._

line break)

The next morning I awoke before Tidus and decided to take a look at my Sphere Grid. I added two spheres to it and soon felt healthier and more magically strong than before. I brought it up and noticed an odd empty slot with only the head of a serpent it was quite curious. I would have to find out what it did later, another one a bit later had the head of a gryffin.

I continued to look at the Sphere Grid for a bit before coming to another conclusion. I had no money. No money whatsoever, I wouldn't be able to buy a decent pair of clothes or any other items without money. I couldn't even buy food. That brought me to another question. Even if I had money where could I get any of this stuff? I dismiss these questions as Tidus begins waking up.

"Morning. Sleep well?" I ask, stifling a yawn. Tidus yawns, and stands up stretching before answering.

"Yeah. You?"

"Fine." I did sleep better than normal, but I never actually sleep well. I hadn't slept well since my fourth year. "Come on, let's go find the others before they take off without us." I walk out of the tent with Tidus right behind me and look around. Down the village trail, lit by the still rising sun, Wakka and Lulu stand near the village entrance. Thankfully Kihmari is nowhere in sight.

Tidus notices this too and bounds over to them intent on starting a conversation; Wakka beats him to it.

"Hey! Sleepyhead! Something I want to give you." he says, drawing out from behind his back what appears to be a sword made out of fine blue crystal, glimmering in the early morning sunlight. Lulu seems to be in a small bit of shock over this fact. I recognize the sword as the one he tried to give Chappu.

"Whoa! You're giving this...to me?" Tidus says, taking the sword and examining it. I simply stand there, doing much the same at a slightly greater distance.

"Yeah, use it well!" Lulu seems to have finally gotten over her initial shock, and starts to speak. I speak as well. We both say something similar at the same time.

"That's the sword you gave Chappu." she says, making Wakka turn to her, a tinge of anger on her face. At this same time I blurt out.

"Isn't that the sword you tried to get Chappu to take?" What I say causes both Wakka and Lulu to look at me sharply.

"How would you know that?" Lulu asks almost hissing at me. Wakka too is looking at me angrily.

"Umm…I recognize certain things from real dreams I have about real people. It is both a gift and a curse. I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn but I cannot control this power." I say, it is not the total truth, but partially correct, hopefully they wouldn't be too angry.

"…" Lulu doesn't speak, just looks at me, Wakka does however.

"I see. One of your perks to being a Gray Mage ya?" Wakka says and doesn't look as angry. I nod. "Where's Yuna?" This last is to Lulu.

"We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right? Why do we gotta wait here?" Tidus asks. Nice courtesy Tidus I think to myself, definitely like Ron.

"Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started." Wakka explains.

"The Calm?" Tidus interrupts, a confused expression returning to his face once again. I also look for an answer. Wakka just continues, ignoring Tidus' query for the moment.

"Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu. But she had the talent...she became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner."

"This is our journey...we should leave together." Lulu finishes. Turning around, I notice Yuna coming down the stairs of the temple, with several bags dangling from her hands. As she gets closer to us, Lulu yells out to her.

"You really don't need all that luggage." she says, causing Yuna to stop. I chuckle remembering a similar incident back home.

"They're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples we're to visit." she explains, causing a small look of disapproval to cross Wakka's features.

"This isn't a vacation, Yuna." he says, as Yuna slowly nods, placing the bags down beside Wakka's hut.

"I guess...I guess you're right." As she walks up to the four of us, I smile shyly at her and nod.

"Okay! Off we go!" Wakka says, turning to leave. The rest of us do the same, except for Yuna, who spares a small glance backward at the temple, and the place she calls home, before turning to follow us.

_I didn't understand that gesture until later. But seeing as how I did the same thing leaving Hogwarts and never knowing when I might return, or if I would survive my hunt, I should've realized then. I didn't however, but when I did there was going to be hell to pay._

As we walked down the path I admired the scenery, it was green, a color that had faded from my own world. Voldemort would do the same here, if he was here, I would stop him. I notice the lush vegetation, the clear blue water, the growling Coyote fiends watching us from the trees, the sight of summoner Yuna…wait a moment. Coyote fiends?

"Coyotes!" I yell and Wakka and Tidus turn around Lulu looks around and protects the Summoner. There are three fiends this time. Drawing our weapons, we prepare to battle them. Yuna and Lulu had not seen what I could do yet, it was time to change that. Taking my wand it quickly begins forming into the sword of Godric Gryffindor, I step back just as a Coyote lunges at me.

I do something crazy and run towards the Coyote swinging my sword it jumps out of the way and right into Tidus who takes the time to slice it in half with his new sword. It works remarkably well. Wakka throws a blitzball that is half covered with ice at one of the fiends and it freezes for a moment. Wakka takes the time and changes the blitzball to his regular one and shatters the fiend.

One fiend is remaining and is quickly killed by my sword swiping through its flank. Like before however, no pyreflies begin appearing, but the strange light shoots out of them and heads off again, Lulu and Yuna look at it confused.

"What happened?" Lulu asks.

"Unsure. It happened last time, ya."

"It happened before?" Lulu asks and glares at Wakka. "You should have told someone! It could be important. We will tell the priest at the next temple of this incident."

"Yes, Lu."

"Don't call me that!" Lulu snaps at him. Before Wakka can reply two odd birds about the size of a Coyote swoop down at us. I stare at them in surprise. On the ground two jelly-like creatures begin appearing both blue and demon-like.

"Divebeaks and Flans! Yuna cure us if we get hurt." Lulu says and steps forward to the flans, Yuna nods.

"Leave the Divebeaks to me and the Flans to Lu! Keep a watch to make sure no more Coyotes come by." Wakka says and flings a blitzball at a Divebeak. The Divebeak looks similar to that of pterodactyl only with feathers, it dodges the first blitzball thrown at it, but is hit painfully by the second it falls from the sky and dissolves in a bunch of pyreflies. Wakka does the same to the other one, managing to get hit once, causing a large gash on his shoulder Yuna heals it by a spell called Cure.

Lulu on the other hand electrocutes the first of the Flans and is attacked by the other one, she barely dodges it and prepares to cast another spell on it. She raises her hands in the air and brings it down sharply a bolt of lighting comes down as she yells Thunder, the fiend flops into jelly before bursting into pyreflies. The other fiend is still alive however so I step in.

I change my sword back into a wand and whisper _wingardiumleviosa _ the Flan is picked off the ground and set hurtling away to parts of the jungle unknown. This act has caught the attention of the others. Normally I would not need to say the words, as that is an easy spell for me, and can be done wordlessly, I added the word though to make it more powerful.

"How did you do that?" Lulu was the first to ask.

"Simple. One of the many spells I can do as a Gray Mage, my school taught it to me." I say and notice everyone again looking at me.

"School?" Yuna asks. I glance at her and notice her confusion.

"Where I come from all magic users go to a school to learn magic, before I left however the school had been destroyed for a few years. I'll tell you about at a later date if you wish." I say and begin walking away in front of the group. Rounding a bend in the road we reach an odd pillar thing and looking down we can see the village down below. Yuna and Lulu walk over to it. I realize that this is important to her and smile encouraging to her. Lulu puts a hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"Take your time." she says, and Yuna nods. Giving one last look at her home, she turns and walks back down the incline, towards the rest of us. Tidus, however, seems to be getting slightly impatient.

"Let's get going, man!" he says, turning to Wakka.

"Tidus, chill. How would you feel if you were about to leave your home go all over the world and not know if or when you could ever see it again. Wouldn't you want to stay as long as you could?" I interrupt, a little annoyed at his childish behavior. I watch as Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka kneel down in front of the pillar

"What's going on?" he asks, causing Wakka to pause for a moment to explain.

"It's an ancient custom. People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip. Chappu didn't pray that day. Said he'd miss his boat." Tidus seems to understand, I also understand another reason Wakka believed Chappu died. I kneel down beside him and begin praying as well, after a moment Tidus does as well.

"That should do it!" Wakka says, standing up after a minute. Turning away the rest of us, he begins to walk down the trail towards the harbor again, quickly followed by Yuna and Lulu. Tidus and myself rush after them, not wanting to be left behind. As we near a group of old ruins, a low growl catches my attention, and I look up just in time to see Kimahri leap down from a high pillar, right in front of Tidus and I. He growls at us and point towards Tidus before beginning to attack him. I pause wondering if I should jump in, but realize that this is most likely a test just for Tidus.

Kimahri makes the first move, whipping the dull end of his polearm around in an arc, hoping to catch Tidus in the side. Ducking, the polearm whips over his head, Tidus then jumps in slashing downward at the blue guardian. Kimahri brings the weapon up to block, however, and twists it, knocking Tidus' sword aside and smacking him in the side of the head as well. Tidus dizzily charges in and throws a right punch at Kihmari followed by a high kick. Kimahri dodges the punch, then ducks under the kick, swiping his legs out from under him. This has caused him to be in a position to grab his sword and he does so with much effort. Grasping the sword Tidus rolls to the left as the polearm comes down where Tidus neck had just been previous. Tidus leaps up, and smashes the flat of the blade into Kimahri's side, earning a grunt from the Ronso for his efforts. Kimahri holds his hand up to his face, before jumping on his polearm like a pogo stick, and bounding into the air.

He lands directly in front of Tidus and a shockwave is soon felt as it knocks Tidus over and sends him flying. Determined not to lose so easily he stands back up and runs at Kihmari again, Kihmari's polearm is swung knocking the sword out of Tidus' hand. Tidus then tries to kick Kihmari to no avail before bringing his fist back and hitting him in the head dazing the Ronso. Wakka steps in at this time sensing the need to stop the fight before the Ronso goes all out on Tidus.

"That's enough!" he yells, causing Tidus to stop moving, as well as Kimahri. Kihmari glares at Wakka before pointing to me with his polearm, he gestures for me to follow him. After looking at the others who are as confused about this as I am, I begin to follow Kihmari. I have no idea what he wants of me. I leave the others behind and follow the big blue cat, a bit nervously.

The last thing I hear from the group is Yuna yelling "We'll meet you at the docks!" Kihmari nods, while I wave and seeing my lack of eagerness about going with him, he growls at me. I go a bit faster after that, all the while wondering what on earth the Ronso wanted with me.

A/N: Shorter chapter than I wanted, but seemed like a good place to stop. I wanted to post a few more this previous week, but was sick with pneumonia and couldn't. I'm feeling a bit better now, the next chapter should be a bit longer. Please vote and tell me what you want pairing and story wise. Hope you enjoyed please read and review.

Decided

FF10(X)

FFX-2

Wormtail AU HP (decided)

Prequel (unnamed)

Highly probable

Lord of the rings

Final Fantasy 7

FF8

Final Fantasy 9

Probable

Alternate Realities of Harry Potter (probably one or two, any suggestions will be taken in consideration)

Undecided

Legend of Zelda

Other (offer suggestions, I will take anything into consideration)

Xanth (undecided)

Kingdom Hearts (undecided)

Marauders Era AU (undecided)

Artemis Fowl (undecided)


End file.
